PGSM Neo
by kurseoftime
Summary: Crystal Tokyo faces an ancient and forgotten force. Can Chibiusa and the Sailor Quartet protect their home of Crystal Tokyo. The answer to that question lies within.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Neo

Crystal Tokyo a peaceful utopia finds itself threatened by an ancient and forgotten power, and the Sailor Guardian's are needed once again. Yet with Neo-Queen Serenity on the throne and unable to transform the duty falls to Small Lady Princess Serenity to take on the mantel of a senshi thought to be a thing of legends, and with the aid of the Sailor Quartet sworn to protect her the five must now protect their home least it come to ruin.

**Act Zero **

The great slumber has ended, even from this ancient forest I can feel that this world is no longer frozen and that the Illusion Silver Crystal that sealed Chaos shines brightly once more. But when Chaos had been sealed I, and other Titans from an age long forgotten had begun to awaken, slowly but surely. Our great mother Gaia, Titaness of earth was the first, then myself Metis, Titaness of the fourth day, and once too long ago Mercury, as one who presides over knowledge and wisdom I had been guided here an ancient forest no longer tainted by the evil presence of the Dark Kingdom and its ruler, but one that still existed. There was something here, something that was dark, tainted - evil, but it was a link a link to the first planet of the Sol system.

Rhea, wife of Cronus our great leader and once the master of time and Tethys, wife of Oceanus, titan of the sea I knew would begin the search for those who now held their late husband's powers in order to give them life again, just as I searched for a way to once again feel Mercury fully within my own being. As I walked over the crest of a hill I smiled, the pulse I had followed felt it strongest here, and as I neared an unrecognizable statue covered by ivy and the throws of time I saw a strange bracelet with purple band that had a large black and purple heart that held a solid black stone in its center. "Interesting," I whispered out loud, the pulse I had felt came from this I thought picking up the item. "_Found the source then_," the voice of Prometheus foreteller of the future said within my mind. "Indeed," I replied out loud rolling my eyes.

"Themis, has found another of our number," "Has she," I said thinking of the titan of justice and order who felt that Rhea and Tethys's causes were just, thus aiding our cause in finding titans who were awakened by the sealing of Chaos. Turning towards the titan who had given fire to man, and in turn received a punishment that even now did not bare mentioning in Prometheus's presence. "Yes, it is Phoebe," "titaness of the moon, I wonder," "The light of the Illusion Silver Crystal brightening, it is the cause," Prometheus said interrupting my thoughts. "Well then we should return and aid in her recovery, I remember how hard it was for myself when I awakened again, I can only imagine what it is like for Phoebe."

"Indeed, are you going to keep that," Prometheus said gesturing to the bracelet in my hand. "I think I will," I replied putting it on my left wrist only to be bombarded by the one who had held it before myself. "Mizuno Ami … Sailor Mercury, so you are the daughter of Hermes, the Olympian who had taken my place as the first planet of the Sol System's so called god," I thought to myself an idea on testing this guardians true resolve already beginning to form within my labyrinthine like mind. "We must bide our time, until Phoebe recovers, Themis is sure that she is the last of us that shall awaken," Prometheus said to me. "We have waited sense humanity did not even have a sense of time, endless ages, what are years compared to that." "True enough," Prometheus consented as we stepped through a portal leading to our home within our mother Gaia herself.

**PGSM NEO **

In all honesty it felt like a dream as I walked side by side through the luscious green fields of grass, with flowers of various colors providing various shades of other colors with Elios by my side as we walked towards the ancient but still breathtaking ruins of the Golden Kingdom. Yet the warmth of his hand covering mine let me know this was real as I talked to him and he simply listened as I spoke about some of my dreams, though I didn't quite have the courage about my dreams about the two of us. "Ah - so cute," a familiar voice said as we finally made our way into the ruins of the Golden Kingdom. "Pallas," I said excitedly seeing the youngest of the Sailor Quartet, though only by a year, who had bright blue hair and matching eyes. "Yep," she said popping the "p" jumping off the rock the two of us meeting in an enthusiastic hug while Elios watched on an amused smile playing across his lips.

"I thought you and the others," but here I was interrupted by yet another familiar voice. "We were, but this is the era of Crystal Tokyo, and Pluto guards the gates of time once again," Ceres said her pink hair and eyes seeming to sparkle within the light of the sun just as my own did. "Ceres," I said as she nodded. "Please, call me Cere," "and me Para," Pallas chimed in. "I prefer Ves, hime," Vesta said as she seemed to appear in a flash of red from behind a column because of the red color of her hair and eyes. "Or do you prefer Small Lady," Juno added her green eyes sparkling with mischief as her green hair was still held high in her unique ponytail. "Please. I understand you four are my guardians, but if it is not for something formal; just call me Chibi-usa," "Alright and you can call me Jun, when I'm not on duty," Juno said squeezing me in an overenthusiastic hug.

"As you wish Chibiusa-hime," Cere said causing me to roll my eyes while Elios chuckled. "Good to see you again as well Elios - and um," Cere began only for Elios to hold up a hand to silence her before speaking. "There is no need to apologize, let the past rest were it belongs," he said as he draped his arm over my shoulder and as if my instinct I drew myself into his warmth causing Para to, "ah," while Cere, Jun and Ves simply smiled though Ves' smile seemed a little more teasing that those of the other girls. I don't know how long we stood in a small circle talking when Elios said, "it is growing late," and I turned to see him looking at the sky that was slowly darkening with the setting sun. "We should head back to the palace," Cere said sounding slightly worried making me feel warm inside knowing she was worried about me.

"Ok," I said taking Elios's hand into my own making him look at me with a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat my cheeks turning a light shade of pink as we all walked back towards Crystal Tokyo not knowing that someone had been watching us from the shadows.

**PGSM NEO **

"_A child of the white moon_," Phoebe's voice said within my mind. "_But a child of Earth as well_," Gaia's voice added both sounding intrigued about this development. "The four girls are her protectors, and the young man and her seem very close," I whispered aloud though I knew both Phoebe and Gaia could here me. "_Good luck Metis_, _keep us informed even though we both know where your concern truly lies_," Gaia and Phoebe said to me. "Of course," I thought looking up with my silver eyes as the stars above, my eyes instantly going to the position in the heavens where I knew the first planet of the Sol system lied. "Soon, Mizuno Ami, I shall test your metal," I thought as my dark blue almost black hair was caught in a breeze tickling my neck instead of framing my face as it normally did as I followed silently in the shadows behind this strange child of earth and moon and those that protected and loved her with all their hearts.

**To my dearest readers,**

**This is the beginning of my original Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Project, which I have entitled PGSM Neo. The story takes place during the 30****th**** Century and will take place in and around Crystal Tokyo. The story will focus on Chibi-usa, Elios and the Sailor Quartet, with Usagi-tachi appearing but never the center of this particular fan-fiction. **

**My villains for PGSM Neo are the mythical Greek Titans. With Sailor Moon's usage of much of Greek & by extension Roman Mythos concerning the senshi and their powers I could think of no greater threat than those who proved the greatest challenge to the Greek Olympians themselves. As for personal goals and or group objectives those will be revealed as the story unfolds one Act at a time.**

**Because this is an original storyline I only feel that it is necessary to point out that each individual act and how they will all flow together as a cohesive piece in the end will take time, so updates are very unlikely to come at the rate that they have in the past with my previous works where I at least had the anime and manga to give me a basic backbone to work from and upon in some cases. But I can promise this that though updates will be fewer and expand over a larger amount of time, this story is not one that I shall ever abandon as my muse be it Thalia (muse of comedy) or Melpomene (muse of tragedy) would never allow such a thing … LOL! **

**Anyway it is my hope that you enjoy this story as much as you have enjoyed any of my works in the past. The road will be long and winding, with many twists and turns, but it is my hope that the final destination is well worth the journey. **

**So until my next act:**

**I humbly remain a . . . **

**KuRSeofTime**

**PS**

**I wish you all well on this Martin Luther King Jr. Day, and may the dream never be forgotten. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Act One**

Metis has sent word that she has established herself within Crystal Tokyo," Themis the titan of order and justice said walking into the smooth circular room deep within their mother Gaia that all the titans called home. "Truly," Rhea said with a small smile. "That is no surprise with all of her wisdom and knowledge," Tethys said looking to Themis. "So, what is her plan then," Prometheus asked of Themis. "She has found employment in the medical research department founded by Lady Suisei herself, she is calling herself Sei Mizu and will personally challenge Lady Suisei herself with the power of the mysterious bracelet she found when an opportunity presents itself," was Themis' answer. "Her strategy is flawless if only, I only hope she does not let her anger towards Hermes cloud her judgment when dealing with his beloved daughter," Phoebe said as all of the titans present nodded in agreement.

"So it begins then, Metis' test of Lady Suisei, daughter of Hermes has begun," Gaia's voice said from all around the circular indention. "Indeed, let none stand in her way," Prometheus added and all the titan's nodded in agreement as Themis struck her hand against her chair within the circular chamber causing a deep gong like sound to resonate throughout the room sealing the titan's promise not to interfere with Metis or those who would dare to stand in her way.

**PGSM NEO **

"So we are visiting Ami-chan today ne," Pallas asked as she and the rest of the members of the Sailor Quartet followed Chibi-usa through the streets of Crystal Tokyo as passerby's would wave at the princess who would gladly return the gesture before moving on, each rolling their eyes at Pallas' child like nature but glad none had heard her call Mercury by her true name. "Hai," Chibi-usa replied with a large smile. "To bad Elios is speaking with the king today, he really wanted to visit A-Mercury as well," Ceres said almost saying Ami, instead of Mercury but quickly catching herself before making the mistake. "True," Chibi-usa said with a faraway look in her eyes causing her guardians to chuckle knowing their princess was thinking of her prince. "There it is," Vesta said excitedly seeing the medical research building, as being out in public where she, the other members of the quartet, and even their princess had to be more formal would soon come to an end as soon as they could speak with Ami privately.

"Small Lady, it is my honor to welcome you and your four soldiers here," we were all surprised when not Ami but a young woman greeted us at the entrance. She had dark blue hair, and molten silver like eyes that seemed to hold knowledge and wisdom far beyond her appearance, which made Chibi-usa shutter and look away towards her guardians to see Ceres, and Vesta eyeing the young woman critically while Juno seemed interested in what the two where doing, while Pallas simply was looking around the medical facilities interior. "Sei Mizu-san, thank you for greeting my guests I will take it from here," Ami's voice said as the woman who had been introduced as Mizu bowed and with a quite "as you wish Suisei-sama," she was gone.

"Chibiusa-chan," Ami said with a large smile once she was sure Mizu was no longer in the room the young princess returning the gesture before embracing each other in a hug. "It is good to see each of you again as well," Ami added greeting each member of the Sailor Quartet, Pallas and Ceres with hugs, Juno and Vesta with a simple shake of the hand. "Come on I'll give you guys the grand tour," Ami said with a smile as she led the Sailor Quartet and Chibi-usa throughout the medical research center showing the group all of the things that she and the other doctors were working on, a task that by the time it was complete had taken the entire day as the sun had set and a beautiful full moon had risen over Crystal Tokyo.

"We should head back to the palace," Ceres said looking outside. "Do we have to," Pallas said her lip pouting. "Momma and Papa will be worried if we don't," Chibi-usa added. "She's right, but it was very nice having you all visiting me today," Ami-chan said with a warm smile. "We promise to visit again when we can," Vesta said as Juno nodded her head in agreement. "So you are still here princess, I was hoping to do this after you had left but I must do this now while the moon is full," Sei Mizu said stepping into the room. "Mizu-san what do you mean," Ami asked stepping in front of Chibi-usa the Sailor Quartet flanking their princess' side all of them feeling the dark energy that seemed to now swirl around Mizu.

*"Come now _**mi~zu~no a~mi**_, do you not recognize another _**sei mi~zu **_when you see one, _**sui~sei **_hime," the young woman said with a dark smile.* "Who are you truly," Ceres asked from Small Lady's side. "I am Metis, long ago in an age before even that of the fabled Silver Millennium I was the titan of the fourth day as well as the first planet of the sol system, which is now known by Hermes' Roman name Mercury; she who presides over knowledge and wisdom. I wish to challenge you Suisei-sama, iie Sailor Mercury as Hermes left this world long ago, you as his daughter must accept." "She will not fight alone Metis, a sailor soldier can never let a fellow guardian fight alone," Small Lady said stepping forward pulling out her broach. "Small Lady," Ami said but the young woman silenced her with a look that reminded Ami so much of Chibi-usa's mother.

"We are here for you if need be, this is your fight, but you will not stand alone in this," Chibi-usa said causing her quartet and Ami to smile and even Metis had to admit to herself that this child who seemed to be both of the moon and earth was a child with an amazing heart and courage. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make-up," Small Lady said the ribbons wrapping around her as she took on her eternal form gained by her and all of the soldiers of the past when they helped Super Sailor Moon become Eternal Sailor Moon in order to heal Queen Neherenia. "I am the pretty guardian of love and Justice in a sailor suit, Sailor Neo-Moon," "And we are the Sailor Quartet, sworn guardians of Small Lady Princess Serenity," Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas said as one. "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you," the five said causing Ami to smile lost in memories while Metis simply chuckled.

"Well then, Mercury shall we begin," Metis asked raising her arm in the air causing the sleeve of her white doctors coat to slide just far enough down her arm to reveal a very strange black and dark purple bracelet that while unfamiliar to Sailor Neo-Moon and her Quartet made Ami gasp in surprise as she instantly recognized the dark artifact that Metis was wearing. "Where, where did you find that," Ami asked Metis who told the story of her finding of the Dark-Mercury power bracelet. "So shall we, as an old saying go's dance, Suisei-sama," Metis asked as Mercury nodded her head revealing her own bracelet. "Mercury Crystal Power," Ami said at the same time that Metis yelled "Dark Power," both saying "Make-up," at the same time as Ami took on her own eternal form as she faced the very familiar form of Dark-Mercury though someone else and not herself was being influenced by the dark bracelet's energies.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Ami said wasting no time in attacking Metis who had already risen the wicked looking blade made of ice within her right hand yelling out, "Metis Dark Rhapsody," as the two attacks collided shards of ice cutting Ami's fuku while Metis was cut as well by the pressure of the water that had still struck her. "Not bad," Metis said with a dark grin. "You as well," Mercury said closing her eyes and calling upon a blade she had only used once before, when her princess, mad in her grief had brought an end to the world before with her prince's help had brought the world back to the way it had once been. The two warriors began in intricate dance with their blades the clashing of the ice upon ice sounding more like metal to the ears of Sailor Neo-Moon and her Quartet who just as they promised where not interfering but still standing by Mercury's side.

"Ha," Metis said parrying within Mercury's guard and nicking her side sending the guardian of water and knowledge to the floor. "Time to end this Suisei-sama," Metis said leveling her blade with Mercury's head. "Iie, don't hurt her," Pallas said tears in her eyes as she began to glow a soft gentle blue that matched the color of her fuku. "Pallas," Ceres said her concern over Ami and Pallas making her glow as well though a light pink. "Ami-chan helped us, just like Usagi-tachi helped us, we can't let Metis hurt her," Pallas said. "Your right," Vesta said glowing a soft red. "Stay away from our friend," Juno said glowing green. The Sailor Quartet as one rose their right hands within the air as if they were holding a bow while their left drew back as if holding an arrow. "Amazoness Jungle Arrow," the four yelled as one as a blue, pink, red and green arrow shot towards Metis causing her to scream as the attack struck her sending her flying away from Ami.

"That bracelet had placed a great darkness within your heart, a seed that could cause the evil of Chaos to awaken once again," "What, what do you mean," Metis asked as Chibi-usa held her hands together as if in prayer before in a golden light a crystal carillion came into her hands before transforming into a beautiful staff that seemed to be made of gold and silver that had the Crystal Carrillion now much smaller resting upon its top. "Arigato Elios," Chibi-usa whispered to the sky. "This is my Eternal Tier, let it's light now purify you." "Iie, wait," Metis said trying to stand though the Quartet's attack on her was making this difficult. "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss," Sailor Neo-Moon said the words that came to her heart causing a blinding soft pink light infused with golden and silver sparkles to fill the room and engulf Metis within them.

"B-Beautiful," Metis's voice said as the bracelet upon her arm vanished and the young woman collapsed on her hands and knees, her once dark blue hair now a dark brunet while her liquid silver eyes where now a more calm and peaceful shade of grey. "You, you spared my life why," Metis asked Sailor Neo-Moon. "Because all life if precious, and should be protected if possible," the young woman said humbling Metis in a way she had never been before. "Are you alright," Mercury said holding out a gloved hand that Metis took with a smile. "Hai, though it seems I still have much to learn," Metis admitted. "We'll help you, every step of the way," Ami said letting her henshin fade as Chibi-usa did the same once again in her princess dress. "Arigato, domo arigato," Metis said with tears shamelessly falling from her eyes as her formal rival, the moon princess, and her quartet helped Metis make it to the nearest seat so that she could set down.

**PGSM NEO **

"Metis' challenge had been ended," Themis said opening her eyes. "Yes, the young moon princess purified her of the darkness of the bracelet that Metis found," Rhea added. "This child, the princess we must keep a closer eye on her," Tethys said as the other titan's nodded. "Let us adjourn, until a new day then," Prometheus suggested hiding his anger at the fact that the daughter of Hermes still lived, and that Metis had been lost in his quest for revenge against the gods who had imprisoned him, even if it must be done through their daughters, the sailor guardians.

**To my dearest readers,**

**First, I wish to apologize for how long it took me to update my latest fan-fiction, but it would seem that writing a completely original Sailor Moon storyline for you all to enjoy is much harder than I originally planed, but as I promised this story will never be abandoned, even if quite a bit of time may pass between the updates (LOL). **

**I am sure you are wondering about the sentence I put in between * that was spoken by Metis to Ami. Well Metis was being very literal with the Japanese wording she used, so here is how that same sentence would read in English the way Metis was speaking it to Ami. *Come now **_**friend of water**_**, do you not recognize another **_**star **__**of**__** water **_**when you see one **_**water star **_**hime.* Sounds way cooler in Japanese now that you have seen it translated into English doesn't it. **

**I am sorry that Metis as a protagonist only lasted a single act, but I have decided to take a manga approach to villains' in this story, which means that once they confront the guardians they will most likely be dealt with rather swiftly only lasting 1 to possibly 3 or 4 acts depending on the villain and their importance to the story as a whole. It makes the writing I have found much easier for myself to take this approach, though you see that Metis is still alive, though purified, so I couldn't put her "nail in the coffin" completely, why you may ask, well that is a secret. **

**So until Act Two (whenever that may be),**

**I Humbly Remain a . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**For those of you who are collecting them and may not already know ****Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Volume 5**** of the English re-release of the manga being published by Kodansha Comics hits book shelves Tuesday, May 8****th**** ! ! ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Act Two**

"I wish to meet the one who holds the Ginzuishou, I wish to meet Selene's child," Phoebe said to her fellow Titans. "You will most likely meet the guardian Sailor Neo-Moon and her Quartet," Rhea said, "but we will not deny you this if it truly your hearts wish," Tethys added. "I am a foreteller of the future, but I do not see the outcome of this mater, you should be wary Phoebe," Prometheus said to the Titan who had once had precedence over the Moon. "Still the fact that Selene's child, has a child of her own, one who is a guardian to this time, I feel I must do this, it is if the Ginzuishou lies within them both," Phoebe said a fierce determination in her tone that none of the other Titans could argue with.

"Then let Pheobe's challenge of the crowned Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Selene begin," Themis said. "And may none stand in her way," Prometheus added and all the Titan's nodded in agreement as Themis struck her hand against her chair causing the circular chamber to resonate with a deep gong like sound sealing the Titan's promise not to interfere with Phoebe, or those who would dare stand in her way.

**PGSM NEO **

"The park is so peaceful this time of year," mama said as the two of us knelt by the rose bushes looking at the flowers of romance. "Hai, even with the girls here," I added with a smile as mama glanced around us at the edges of the garden where Pallas, Ceres, Juno and Vesta where keeping an eye on the two of us. "I am sure that Minako-chan put them up to this, and it wouldn't surprise me if she and Rei-chan where lurking somewhere around here, maybe even Mako-chan and Ami-chan as well," mama said causing me to smile and try my best to keep from laughing realizing that mama was right, as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus where just as protective of mama as the Sailor Quartet was of me.

Out of the corner of my eye we both saw various citizens of Crystal Tokyo also enjoying the beauty of the park, some who realizing who me and mama were would slow down, some nudging those with them, others nodding, the more enthusiastic waving before moving on with their day. "Mama," I asked causing her to turn towards me with a smile that reminded me so much of the past, when we were simply Usagi and Chibi-usa, that instead of asking the question on my mind I instead asked another that had popped into the forefront of my mind. "Do you ever miss it?" "Miss what, dear," she asked her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Being Sailor Moon," I said knowing it meant more that simply that as I was also asking without saying it if she also missed the past when she was simply Tsukino Usagi.

"Truthfully," mama said to me bringing me out of my inner thoughts. "Hai, there are certain things I must admit that I miss. But you my dear Chibi-usa, you are a wonderful guardian. What you and the Quartet did for Ami-chan, it shows how much you have grown, and how much you have learned from myself in the past." "Arigato Usagi-mama," I said with a smile that she returned opening her arms to me and I gladly stepped within them as we embraced. "Aishiteru, baby," mama said causing me to blush as bright pink as my hair, it wasn't often that mama called me her baby anymore but now just as any time she did it made me feel incredibly warm inside, even though I knew if anyone heard her they would tease me, hence my blush.

"You two seem very close," a voice neither myself and mama recognized said startling the two of us as we broke apart. A woman with fine age lines on her face stood but a few feet from us with a smile. She had long snow white hair that fell freely to the small of her back, and molten silver like eyes that seemed to toss and turn like a raging storm, much like Metis' eyes had causing me to instantly step in front of my mama in a defensive manor, and take in the situation only to gasp when I realized that everyone around us seemed to be frozen in place even my Sailor Quartet who were each in a pose of a runner, trying to reach me. "Who are you," mama asked placing a hand on my shoulder, letting me know she wanted to talk before either her or myself if necessary took action against this stranger.

"Gomen nasai. How rude of me not to introduce myself," the lady who was dressed in a simple yet beautiful satin silver gown replied with a small curtsy. "I am Phoebe, in an age long before even that that was known as The Silver Millennium, I was the titan charged over the care of the Moon," she said smiling at us once again, but their was nothing fake about the warmth of the gesture, it was truly genuine. "Serenity, daughter of Selene, Olympian of the Moon; you have your mother's spirit," Phoebe said taking a step forward only for a flaming red arrow to stop her in her tracks. "Step away from her," Mars said, flames seeming to dance within her eyes making them appear violet. "Both of them, slowly," Venus said appearing by Rei's side. "You will not harm our queen," Mercury added appearing at mine and mama's right. "Nor our princess," Jupiter added appearing at mine and mama's left.

"We are the Sailor Guardians, guardians of the royal family of Crystal Tokyo! On behalf of the moon, we shall punish you," the four said as one as Phoebe simply smiled a tear running down her cheek. "How," I said looking at my own guardians who where still frozen along with all the others within the park. "It is your blood, the legacy of the Olympians. Selene is your grandmother, just as Serenity is your mother. Hermes, Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite; their children guard your mother just as these four guard you little one, but they do not carry the blood of any Olympian, therefore can't break the spell I have cast," Phoebe said her voice soft as if she were trying to keep it from breaking with the tears she wished to spill.

"The Ginzuishou truly lies with an angel," Phoebe said as the girls closed ranks around me and mama. "How do you know of the Ginzuishou," Venus demanded of the titan. "I was it's forger, from a stone found within Lunarian stone, I crafted the jewel that is your queen's _**star seed**_, Serenity's very soul, though I did not know that when Zeus ordered me to give the jewel to Serenity, that or die as so many of my brother's and sister's had been. I was bound, made to sleep, it was the Ginzuishou, its beautiful light that awakened me, and my brother's and sister's. Hate seems to drive them, while I was simply curious, for I feel the Ginzuishou not only within you Serenity, but your child as well, why is that," she said looking at me as I stood unmoving in front of my mama even though Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto stood as shields before the two of us.

"Let me see her, if she wishes to know I shall tell her," I said and Minako and Rei shared a look before Venus with a steel glint in her eyes nodded as they stepped aside and I stepped forward, drawing out my broach from beneath my dress where it rested. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make-up," I said calling upon the words that gave me my eternal form. "I am the crowned Princess Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and King Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. I am Sailor Neo-Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," where my words to Phoebe whose eyes widened in surprise at my words. "I see, Phoebe said as my transformation into a guardian had released my quartet from her spell as the four rushed to my side.

"A child of the Earth and the Moon, then not the Silver Crystal, but a new star seed born of Silver and Gold, a Pink Crystal," Phoebe said and it was our turn to be surprised as she not only knew of the Illusion Silver Crystal but papa's Golden Crystal as well. "Will you face me guardian, child of Earth and Moon. I wish to know if an angel of purity holds this Pink Crystal, just an angel of purity holds the Silver Crystal," Phoebe asked. "One on one, like as Metis challenged Mercury," I asked as Phoebe nodded. "You should do it," Pallas said with a smile. "She needs to do this," Vesta added. "I think it will help you understand each other," Juno added as well. "Sometimes it is only through battle that two warriors can truly understand each other," Ceres said as I nodded and stepped forward. "Be careful," mama whispered to me. "You can do this," Minako-chan said. "Good luck," Rei-chan added to me taking Minako's hand. "Go get her," from Mako-chan and "you can win," from Ami-chan.

"Phoebe, I accept your challenge," I said as Phoebe simply nodded her gown turning into a tank top, with a matching skirt, silver heals adorned her feet and see through silver gloves covered her hands. "_Elios_," I thought to myself. "_I am always with you my love_," his voice said as the Eternal Tier formed from our bond came into my hands, which was lucky for me as Phoebe formed a staff out of energy in her hands and rushed towards me with amazing speed and I just managed to block her downward thrust. "Interesting," she said a mysterious twinkle in her eye. "You are well trained child of Earth and Moon," she said flipping away from me creating distance between us once again. "So are you," I said telling the truth as I took a deep breath to steady myself for whatever Phoebe may have planed next.

Phoebe rushed towards me again rising her staff in the air ready to swing it down so I raised the Eternal Tier to intercept the blow only for Phoebe to somehow shift her entire weight and momentum making the staff in her hands take my legs out from underneath me and send to tumbling to the ground. "You were well trained, though as a princess I must wonder, how, or perhaps the question is when. But my speed and agility are super-human compared to most," Phoebe said raising her staff over her head once again. "You have lost young princess," she said her muscles tensing and I closed my eyes ready to receive the blow only for it to never fall. Slowly opening my eyes I gasped, "Elios," I whispered seeing him standing in front of my holding on tightly to Phoebe's staff with both hands, his eyes burning into Phoebe's own.

"I can not let you take her, even though I would shortly follow after her," Elios said making me and all the other girls even Phoebe blush at the brutal honesty with which my Elysian priest was speaking. "You love her, and she you, but who are you," Phoebe asked as Elios helped me back to my feet. "I am Elios high priest of Elysian. Small Lady, Princess Serenity, you are right I do love her; I love you my beautiful maiden." "And I you my handsome priest," I replied as my Eternal Tier began to glow with power. "Now my darling," mama said and knowing what she was referring to I acted quickly. "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss," I said releasing the blinding pink light with golden and silver sparkles within if from my tier. "B-Beautiful," Phoebe yelled out as the light engulfed her. "You truly are worthy of the gift given to you child of Earth and Moon," Phoebe's voice said within mine and I could tell everyone else's mind as well.

"I feel at peace, and can rest once again," she said as the light of my attack faded and Phoebe was no where to be seen. "You did well Chibiusa-chan," Elios said enveloping me in a tight embrace as mama, her guardians and my own all rushed over with words of congratulations, hugs and in mama's case a kiss to the cheek. "Come on, lets go home," mama said and I nodded allowing my hen shin to fade as with Elios and mama by my side and all the girls around us we went back to the Crystal Palace, knowing that papa and the Shitennou would be amazed by the story we had to tell them.

**PGSM NEO**

"Phoebe has passed from this world," Gaia's voice said resonating within the chamber where all of the titans where gathered. "The Olympian's children must pay for this," Prometheus said. "I agree," Tethys said her hands clinched in anger. "We shall, but we must not act in anger," Themis said her voice deep and carrying the power of the truth of her statement. "Themis is right. My brother, and sisters let us plan our next move carefully, not make rash actions based in anger," Rhea said and as the wife of Cronus' who once ruled over them all her word had more weight than any other in the room so they consented. "So close, yet so far from my vengeance," Prometheus thought to himself once again lost in memories of a punishment given to him by the Olympians simply because he had given fire to man.

**To my dearest readers,**

**It looks like my newest strategy in concerns on how to deal with writing my story is working so far as this Act didn't take nearly as long as my last to be written. Unlike Metis who was purified and is still alive, Phoebe decided to pass on to the next life after her test of Chibi-usa, it just made more sense as Phoebe just was never quite as obsessed with revenge as the other Titan's so when her curiosity had been sated she just let go knowing that Chibi-usa is indeed worthy of the power she holds. Who knows which Titan I will choose next, or who they will feel the need to challenge but I hope it like this act is much faster in the making.**

**So until Act 3, **

**I Humbly Remain a . . . **

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**For those who may not know one of the greatest action cartoon and anime blocks on TV has returned, I am speaking of course of TOONAMI. The show has returned thanks to fan support, but must still build its way from the ground up, and prove to CN that the block can still get ratings. For those wanting to show their support it airs Saturday nights on Adult Swim and begins at midnight [eastern standard time]. **

**Now if only a company [hopefully Funimation or VIZ Media] can get the rights to Sailor Moon [anime and, cross your fingers, Live Action Drama PGSM as well] and create an entirely new dub of the anime (without all the censoring) and the first official dub of PGSM that would have to include the first official English language sub of the original Japanese masterpiece that I all know we are a fan of. Air the anime on a revitalized TOONAMI when it is properly revived, and get PGSM on DVD or Blue-Ray with an official dub and sub, well life would be perfect in my eyes. **

**Question****: Who would your perfect voice actor cast be for an official re-dub of the Anime, and would you use those same actors for an official English language dub of PGSM or cast completely different voice actors in order to distinguish the Live Action Drama from the Anime? (You don't really have to answer this I am simply curious to know your thoughts on the subject). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Act Three**

"Small Lady Princess Serenity is proving to be an honorary foe," Themis said speaking to Rhea, Tethys and Prometheus. "Her guardians as well as those of the protectors of the queen are resourceful as well," Tethys said voicing her thoughts on the subject. "I wish to challenge that resourcefulness," a soft gentle voice said as a woman materialized from the earthen walls of the chamber. She had beautiful bronze like skin that seemed to contain almost every shade of brown, while her hair was long and brunette with hints of red, while her molten silver like eyes revealed her heritage as a titan. "Mother are you sure of this," Rhea said concern evident in her tone. "If you do this honor dictates we can not interfere, Gaia are you sure of this," Prometheus said sounding concerned but was secretly wishing for Gaia's defeat at the hands of the Olympian's children, hoping such an event would push his sisters to the point where he wished them to be in terms of his plans for revenge.

"I am sure. I Gaia hereby issue a challenge against Suisei, Kasei, Mokusei and Kinsei the daughters of Hermes, Ares, Zeus and Aphrodite, guardians of the crowned princess of the moon, and now Neo-Queen Serenity," Gaia spoke as Rhea sank into her chair as Tethys grew quite knowing neither of them could talk her out of this while Themis simply nodded though in a very grave manor. Prometheus remained silent but inside was secretly happy at this turn of events. "Then let Gaia's test of the Royal Court sworn to protect the crowned princess, Serenity of the moon begin," Themis spoke her voice barely above a whisper as she didn't wish to speak the sealing words in the first place.

"Indeed, let none stand in her way," Prometheus added perfectly hiding his enthusiasm as all the titan's nodded in agreement as Themis struck her hand against her chair, causing a deep gong like sound to resonate throughout the circular antechamber binding all the titan's in their promise not to interfere with their beloved mother Gaia or any of those who would dare to stand within her way. "Thank you my children, and do not worry yourselves so, for I will always be with you here," Gaia said placing a hand over her heart and with a smile she left the silent chamber of her children each of whom was deep in thought. "I am coming Sailor Guardians, prepare yourselves," Gaia thought to herself resolving her self to whatever the will of the three fates may be in regards to her remaining lifespan this day. "_**alea iacta est**_," Gaia whispered as she allowed her body to sink back into the very earth that she was made from and watched over as a titan so long ago.

**PGSM NEO **

I was walking through the hallways of the Crystal Palace with Reiko at my side, her gloved hand within my own, as we along with Makoto and Ami trailing behind us as he made our way to the room that our queen had Metis stay in after she had been purified by our princess. Metis wasn't exactly a prisoner as the guest room given to her was very nice, but she wasn't allowed outside of the room without an escort, simply because myself along with Reiko, Ami and Makoto did not trust the ancient and former titan of the first planet of the sol system as well as the fourth day, whose knowledge and wisdom match if not exceed Ami's. When we got to the door Rei knocked and Metis from within told us to come in so we did, only to find her setting on her windowsill looking out over the courtyard below.

"Ah, Sailor Guardians, sworn protectors of Selene's child. I thought you might come to visit me," Metis said turning towards us though she did not move from her setting place, so we set on the bed Reiko squeezing my hand, which caused Metis to smile though she did not say anything. "Metis, what can you tell us of the remaining titans," Ami asked. "Lady Suisei, I feel you ask this of me because I recently felt Phoebe's passing from this realm, meaning she met either your queen or the young princess on a field of battle." "Yes, we can not allow either our queen or her daughter to be in such danger again," Reiko said a flame of determination burning behind her eyes. "Very well, if that is what you wish Lady Kasei, I will tell you what I can, but they are my family, even now that I am but a mortal," Metis said taking a deep breath as she looked back out the window and began to speak what she would to us.

"There is first our mother, Gaia. Titan of terra, or Earth as you call it. She will take the loss of her children personally, even if their passing was peaceful like Pheobe's or healing like my own. Serenity's husband, Endymion, is Earth's guardian now, but our mother will always have a connection to the third planet of the Sol System that I do not think even the holder of the Golden Crystal could truly understand. Rhea and Tethys where the first of us to awaken, it is they who brought us together. Rhea and Tethys yearn to be reunited with their husbands, they fill they can accomplish this by taking the power held by Poseidon and Dis or as he was more popularly known Hades children." "You mean Neptune and Pluto," Ami, no this was Mercury at her deductive best asking the question. "Hai." Reiko and I shared a look knowing that all of the Outer Senshi where planning a visit to Earth to see Usagi before the end of the month, but did not know how to warn them of this news, so after sharing a look with Ami and Makoto we said nothing of this in front of Metis.

"Then there is Themis, titan of justice and order, she feels that Rhea and Tethys' cause is just, but makes sure that we all hold to our ways, our laws." "What are these laws," Makoto asked but Metis only shook her head. "Forgive me, these are my families beliefs, I will not share them with you or any child to the Olympians, my anger and hatred of you may be gone but I have my pride," Metis said and I gave Makoto a look letting her know to drop it as I could tell from Metis' tone that if we pushed the subject she would share nothing else with us. "Then there is the only living brother left of our numbers, Prometheus. From the looks in your eyes I can tell you know what many consider nothing more than legend concerning him. I, I fear that his hatred over the punishment given to him by the Olympians for giving the gift of flame to man runs deep. If the seeds of Chaos where beginning to grow within me as Small Lady feared before purifying me, then those seeds may have grown roots within his mind."

"Arigato, Metis. Thank you for telling us this, we will leave you be," I said standing Reiko quickly doing the same by my side as Ami and Makoto after looking at me oddly followed my lead. "Fare the well Royal Court, please tell Serenity that I send my well wishes," Metis said turning to look at us and I nodded my head as we left her room closing and locking the door behind us. "We weren't going to get anything else from her where we Mina-chan," Reiko asked me as with a smile I nodded. "Iie, what she did tell us was hard on her. For now lets go tell our q-Usagi and Mamoru what we have learned," I said stopping myself before I referred to our old friend and her husband as queen and king.

**NEO **

"This news is troubling, but Minako-chan, I thank you for telling me of all of this," mama said causing Minako and all the other girls to smile as well. "I know this may not be our place, but we wish to speak Usagi-sama," Ceres said and mama with a smile and a mysterious twinkle in her eyes nodded letting my quartet know they had her permission. "Your life was not the only one in danger when Phoebe confronted us," Vesta said her voice as hard as steel. "We could only watch as Phoebe fought Chibiusa-chan, almost killed Chibiusa-chan and all we could do because of the honor of the duel issued was watch," Pallas said wiping tears from her eyes. "We offer our assistance in any way we can to make sure Chibiusa-sama's life is never in that kind of danger again," Juno said slamming her fist into her open palm. "Minna," I said looking at my quartet my heart warm at how much they all loved and cared for me.

"We accept your offer Sailor Quartet," Minako, no this was definitely Venus shining through as the leader of my mama's guardians extended her hand. "Arigato, Venus," Ceres the leader of my own quartet said taking her hand the two sharing a look that perhaps only a leader of warriors, no guardians could truly understand. I glanced over at mama who winked at me causing me to try my best to keep from giggling, both of us happy to see our friends, our guardians forming such bonds, it would help them all grow closer in friendship, something I had always hoped for. "So it is more than duty that binds you together," a mysterious voice said seeming to resonate from all around us as all the guardians surrounded myself and mama as a woman seemed to rise through the floor of the Crystal Palace, who was nothing short of beautiful with skin of bronze containing every shade of brown, that seemed to be covered in a cloak of the stone floors she had risen for, long brunette hair with shades of red, and finally those molten silver like eyes that let us all know that this woman was a titan.

"Love and friendship guide you as well Royal Guardians," the woman added as Venus with Mars at her side stepped forward with Mercury and Jupiter just behind them. "It seems you know who we are, but who are we addressing," Venus was the one to ask. "My apologies Royal Guardians, I am Gaia, watcher of terra, mother of the titans," Gaia said with a bow, though her eyes never left Minako's own. Suisei, daughter of Hermes; Kasei, daughter of Ares; Mokusei, daughter of Zeus; and Kinsei, daughter of Aphrodite. I do here by challenge you to test your loyalty, honor and skill for the death of my child Phoebe, and the loss of my daughter Metis to the chains of mortality," Gaia said her voice resonating with an ancient power that literally oozed authority. Minako and Rei shared a look before glancing towards Ami and Makoto who seemed as determined as they were and sharing a look with mama, I knew that she like myself knew what the four had already decided.

"We accept your challenge, Gaia," Venus said to the earth titan who nodded as she slowly sank into the ground below before, far to late we all realized we where being pulled down into the ground below us as well. "Chibiusa-chan," my quartet said linking their hands and making sure to grab mine as well, "Usagi-chan," the other girls said unable to make it to my mama the look of pure desperation in their eyes the last thing I saw before myself and the other girls found ourselves in a perfectly round chamber with a single door that after we had investigated it, myself, Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas realized it could not be opened forcefully or otherwise from the inside. "Gaia must not want us to interfere," Pallas said with some worry in her voice. "Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan and Mako-chan are strong; we must believe in them, they will find us and protect mama, but until them all we can do is wait," I said as my guardians nodded as we set in a small line facing the door.

**NEO **

"Oh, were are we," Reiko said from my side. "I am not sure but this place looks like a maze," Ami's voice said as I turned to see Makoto helping her to her feet as I did the same for Reiko. "_Welcome Royal Guardians, friends and protectors of the daughter of Selene, the crowned princess and now Neo-Queen Serenity_," Gaia's voice resonated from all around us. "_This is a place of legends, known as the Labyrinthine. It was long ago home to a fierce creature known as the Minator, though that beast was slain, before the dawn of the age known as the Silver Millennium. At the center I wait for you, as well as Serenity_." "_**Do not worry girls, I am ok. Gaia has told me that her challenge was to you, so honor will not allow her to harm me**_," Usagi's voice resonated from the walls around us. "_That is true, but the child of Earth and Moon, the one you call Small Lady and her guardians the Quartet are entrapped within this ancient maze as well._"

"_That room as well as this one contains enough air from above to last them and your queen twelve hours, but do not worry there is a small hole in this room and that that I will leave open until this conversation is at an end, at which point my testing of you begins, fair enough_," Gaia asked of us. "Very well Gaia," I said after sharing a silent conversation with all the other girls with little more than quick glances between us. "Even is you hold our queen, no our friend hostage; the terms of your challenge are honorable, so we accept your challenge." "_Very well then. Besides the rooms I have already mentioned there are four chambers each with a challenge made specifically for one of your number. To solve the chambers challenge, and learn who each challenge is for are part of my testing of your honor, loyalty and skills, Royal Guardians. Your test begins … now_," Gaia's voice said growing silent and not wasting any time we choice a path on our left to take and began running down it.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**To my dearest readers,**

**First I want to apologize for ending this act on what is a very tense cliffhanger; it is truly not something that I enjoy doing, but my instincts are telling me that when all is said and done, this course of action will be for the best. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoyed this act as well as how (so far) I am portraying the character of Gaia, her motivations in who she challenged, and the nature of her challenge to Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto in general. The Labyrinthine was a stroke of inspiration that just came to me and with it being underground in the old Greek legends about it I thought it would be perfect for Gaia who was and in many ways still is a titan of the Earth to use. I am not sure how long this arc in my story may last, but Gaia is the mother of all titans, and still has a very strong connection to terra (Earth) so who really knows besides my muse when they continue to inspire my original tale. **

**So until we meet again,**

**I humbly remain a . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**"alea iacta est" is a Latin phrase that means "the die is cast" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Act Four**

"Ami, do you think we have chosen the correct path," I asked turning to her to see her with the computer she and Zoicite had designed together a visor covering her eyes relaying all the information she was typing in her calculations. "I believe so, but this is the legendary Labyrinthine, I don't think even I can be 100% sure this is the correct path," Ami said to me. "Believe in yourself Ami-chan," Reiko said from my side turning her head just enough to look behind us. "Just as we believe in you, and besides I can sense a powerful aura in the direction we are heading," she said looking at me with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eye, as I could do nothing but roll my eyes. Over the years Reiko's unique Shinto priestess powers had only grown, so we all knew never to doubt any of her premonitions or feelings.

"You could have told us that earlier, Rei," Makoto said as we all continued to dash forward. "I am not sure if it is Usagi though, it could be Chibi-usa that I am sensing," "And what of Gaia, Reiko," I asked her. "Her presence resonates from these very walls, it is impossible to tell where she is in this place Mina-chan," she said so seriously that I only nodded before we all came to a stop facing a large door with a simple handle, that showed the door slide to the side. It took all four of us together to move the door to the side and once we did we could feel air rush into the room. "Air tight," Ami said. "So no mater what as long as we find these chambers I guess we are going in the right direction," Makoto said as we all stepped on the stone overlook with a staircase on either side that led down to a small pool of water with a pitcher setting next to it and a large set of doors with no visible lock or handle almost completely dominating the back wall.

"Do you think this is your test Ami-chan," Makoto asked and glancing at her I saw that she like I had been was studying the perfectly round pool of water in the center of the floor with a simple earthen pitcher setting next to it. "Hai, I do," Ami replied stepping near the pool of water and kneeling next to it extending a gloved hand over the pool but not actually touching the water, while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in order to focus herself while connecting to her element. Myself, Reiko and Makoto remained silent letting Ami do what was needed, until with a sigh she opened her eyes. "The water feels perfectly normal, in fact it is purer than any water I have ever been near before," Ami said getting back to her feet. "So what is the test," Reiko asked. "I'm not completely sure," was Ami's reply.

"We should search the room itself," I said and with a nod we began looking around the room for any clues that Gaia could have possibly left. "Nothing, not even so much as an engraving," Makoto said punching one of the walls in anger. "I couldn't find anything either," Reiko said, "Nor I," I admitted. "Perhaps that is because the clue has been here in plain sight all along," Ami said walking back over to the pool of water and taken the earthen vase into her hands. "The water appears to be pure and clean. But appearances can be deceiving. The water could be tainted, or the vase could be hiding some kind of poison. It could even be the two together spring the trap this room could hold," Ami said dipping the vase into the water and letting it fill before bringing it back out. "There is only one way to be sure," she said raising the vase as if to drink from it. "Ami-chan," Reiko said concern laced in her voice.

"It will be ok. We are bound by honor and duty to protect her. But it is far more than that. Usagi-chan was one of the first true friends I ever had. She brought us all together, her love for us all, it is what keeps us together, not a past long sense passed." "Then you are set," I asked her as Ami nodded a fierce determination within her eyes. "So long as even one of us survives in protecting her, that is worth any price, including my life," Ami said and before any of us could object or try to stop her she drank the water from the vase, and as she did the giant door behind us began to fade into the wall until all that was left was a door much like the one we had used to enter this room, large and to heavy to move if you where on the other side, but possible as we had already once proved. "_Well done Suisei, child of Hermes,_" Gaia's voice said from the very walls around us. "_I will admit that of all the tests that you shall face this one is the simplest. Once before were you tested Suisei, and in the process gained the respect of my daughter Metis. After seeing that you are indeed willing to make the greatest of sacrifices for your friends and your queen, you have earned mine as well. But an hour has passed and eleven remain, so do not delay if you wish to save Selene's child,_" Gaia said and nodding we did just that rushing through the door to see that the labyrinth had three pathways we could choose from, one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead.

We ran, making turns left and right when necessary relying on Ami's knowledge and Reiko's Shinto abilities to keep us going in the right direction, until at last we all breathed a sigh of relief seeing another closed door like the one that had held Ami's challenge. "Makoto," I said, "on it," she said stepping over to the door and with our help sliding it to the side only to reveal nothing more than pitch black beyond where the air had rushed into the room. "No light," I whispered. "Then we have to provide that light," Reiko said stepping forward and I realized just as Makoto and Ami did that this was her challenge from the mother of the titan's Gaia. "Fire Soul," Reiko whispered holding her hands in a meditative gesture as a flame formed on the tip of her fingers that as she took a deep and steadying breath remained hovering just over her joined hands instead of spreading out as the attack normally would.

We all gasped as the red and golden flames illuminated a small portion of the darkness before us to reveal a narrow pathway before us, just wide enough for one to walk on, but a single step to the right or left that was misplaced would send a person into the darkness below. "Mina-chan," Reiko said her voice little more than a whisper. "It is taking all of my concentration to hold my inner flame in this way, Ami-chan will have to help us know the way to go," Reiko added and looking past her I could see that though bright the flame hovering over her fingertips only just penetrated the darkness of the room. "Ami," I asked her as she nodded as a familiar visor covered her eyes and after typing out codes on her computer she spoke. "Night Vision does not work, but sonar does. The range is only ten feet around myself, but if I stay behind Rei-chan this can work," Ami replied with a smile.

"Alright, lets do this, single file line. Reiko please lead the way. Ami you will be behind her, I will be behind you Ami, and Makoto you bring up the rear," I said and after a quick nod from everyone else we slowly started moving throughout the pitch black room in which Reiko's flame was the only available light. The path was long and winding, it was meant to confuse and disorient, but not once did Reiko lose her concentration and the light of her flame never faded. I couldn't remember a time I was more proud of just how powerful Reiko was now, and at last with only a bit of guidance from Ami when needed the four of us made it to a platform where a closed door awaited us. We all grabbed the handle before I asked Reiko to dispense the flame and in the darkness opened the door as light flooded the room and we looked out at the marvel of engineering that was the Labyrinthine once more.

"_Well done Kasei, daughter of Ares. Your spiritual senses are unparalleled by any I have ever known. My test of your abilities as a senshi and a Miko priestess have earned my respect. Ten hours remain in order for you to find Serenity,_" Gaia's voice said to us. "Two down," Ami said, "two to go," the rest of us whispered as the four of us once again took off into the labyrinth though this time we could all feel our connection to Usagi, and Chibi-usa growing much stronger now that Reiko's test had been completed. "Do you think Gaia was somehow blocking the connection we all share with Usagi-chan," Reiko asked. "I don't know she is strong," Ami said, "the question then is, is Gaia that strong," Makoto added as I silently nodded my head in approval as the same question had presented itself within my own mind.

So we simply ran, left, right or center whichever direction or link to those of the born to the kingdom of the moon took us until at last we reached a semi-circle with four doors. "Chibiusa-chan," Reiko whispered tears in her eyes as she rushed to the door on the very left the rest of us right behind her as we could feel Chibi-usa's energy as well. Working together the four of us moved the door to the side hearing a cry of "Ami-chan," as Chibi-usa rushed out of the room and latched herself to Ami who had been nearest to where the door had opened. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan," she said hugging us as well as the Sailor Quartet came out of the room with large smiled each directed at the one they were sworn to protect. "Where is the queen," Ceres asked. "Mama isn't with you," Chibi-usa said looking properly around her for the first time sense her excitement had gotten the best of her.

"No, Gaia has her somewhere within the Labyrinth, we just found you first," I said. "Then we are going with you," she said that same look of nothing less that pure determination within her eyes that I had seen so many times within Usagi's own that I could not deny her simple request and simply nodded. "We will watch over her," Vesta mouthed not saying the words out loud for Chibi-usa who was hugging me in thanks could not here. "Arigato," I saw Reiko mouth back to Vesta just as Chibi-usa pulled away from me, something I was glad for as I had wanted to thank the Sailor Quartet as well for they where willing, and able to sacrifice if need be. "I can feel mama's energy in this direction," Chibi-usa said walking over towards one of the other doors in the semi-circle room that we where in the Quartet following close behind, as myself and the other girls shared a look. "Let us handle it Chibiusa-chan," Makoto said resting a hand on her shoulder and once the young princess had nodded her head myself, Ami, and Reiko helped Makoto move the door to the side so that we could all continue on.

**To be concluded . . . **

**To my dearest readers,**

**I hope you can forgive me for once again ending the story with a cliff hanger, but I truly do feel that in order to do the Gaia arc of my story the justice it deserves that the story needed to be told in three and not two parts. Have patience, for all good things come to those who wait. **

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**For those of you who like me are collecting the PGSM English re-release of the Manga and do not already know **_**Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Volume 6 **_**hits book shelves July 10, 2012. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Act Five**

We continued to move throughout the Labyrinth in search of Usagi, and I was glad to see that the Sailor Quartet were being true to their word as they stayed close to Chibi-usa, but not so close that she grew suspicious of why. I could tell that Ceres, Vesta, Pallas and Juno truly cared for Chibi-usa in the same way that myself and the other girls cared for Usagi. It was strange to know that she was completely safe with those four, when in a time that truly didn't seem as long ago as it was, it had been our duty to protect Chibi-usa in the same way we protected Usagi, something even now that she had the Sailor Quartet, that I knew myself, Reiko, Ami and Makoto were still willing to give up our lives, just so long as she lived. "Mina-chan," Reiko whispered to me taking my hand in her own bringing me out of my thoughts and we shared a look, and I realized that she knew what I had been thinking about, because she had been thinking about it as well.

"Look another door," Ami said pointing up ahead of us. "It must be the next test," Makoto added. "Test," Chibi-usa asked in a questioning manor, "I'll explain it to them Mina-chan," Reiko said to me so I let her as I helped Makoto and Ami slide the door to the side. "Ooh," Pallas said in awe at what we were all looking at. "It looks like a giant pinball," Vesta added as Chibi-usa stepped closer to the polished metal ball that blocked the pathway before us. "Don't touch that Small Lady," Ceres warned and I was glad to see Chibi-usa lower her hand as she nodded her head. "There is a strong electrical field being conducted through the metal, the ground below it is acting as a natural deterrent," Ami said analyzing the metal sphere with her visor and computer. "Electrical field," Makoto said a small smile playing across her lips. "So my turn at last then," she added and we all shared a look knowing that as the senshi of lightning and courage Makoto was most likely right in her statement.

Taking a deep and steadying breath Makoto stepped towards the large metal sphere and placed her hands upon it and we all saw the electricity jump through her as she let out a hiss of pain. "Mako-chan," Chibi-usa said in concern. "I'm fine Chibiusa-chan, please don't come any closer," Makoto said and I noticed for the first time that Ceres and Vesta where gently holding Chibi-usa back from going to aid Makoto. "If anyone else besides me touched this sphere," Makoto said not finishing her thought but we all knew that she had most likely meant to say it would very well kill us. "Well, no use in standing here," Makoto said as she slowly began to move the sphere forward gritting her teeth any time that a spark flew off of the metal orb and down her arms.

I could tell we all wanted to help Makoto, as she pushed the metal orb, but we could not. The sparks of electrical current that periodically flew down Makoto's arms would be enough to kill anyone besides her because of her connection to lightning and thunder. I looked over towards the Sailor Quartet and shared a look with Reiko who had noticed the same thing, the four where standing in this tunnel in just the right way to keep Chibi-usa who looked very worried for Makoto behind them, but they where doing it in a way to keep the princess from realizing she was being held back, "Chibiusa-chan is truly like Usagi at times," I thought to myself as Reiko took my hand in her own, "you aren't going to try anything either Mina-chan," she whispered in my ear causing me to blush, it seemed Reiko knew what I was thinking just as much as I knew what went through her mind.

Makoto gave the metal sphere another heavy push and stumbled forward as the sphere started moving downward into a large gaping hole. "Mako-chan," Ami said just managing to wrap her arms around Makoto's middle from behind and dig her heeled boots into the dirt to keep Makoto from following the sphere down into the hole, and looking behind Ami I saw that Vesta and Juno had grabbed onto Ami as Pallas and Ceres kept Chibi-usa from getting to close until Makoto had been successfully pulled away from the hole that was beginning to slowly fill with earth as yet another door began to appear. "Mako-chan are you ok," Chibi-usa said wrapping her arms as far as she could around Makoto after Ami, Juno and Vesta had disentangled themselves from her. "I'm fine Chibiusa-chan, promise," Makoto said with a smile and Chibi-usa nodded her head in acceptance of the answer and allowed Ceres to pull her into the center of the quartet softly whispering to her as myself, Reiko and Ami helped Makoto move yet another door out of our pathway air from behind us rushing into the corridors before us.

"_Well done, Mokusei; child of Zeus. I am starting to see why you and the other guardians were chosen to protect Selene's child. 6 hours remain,_" Gaia's voice said from all around us as we ran. "Who was that," Chibi-usa asked in a small voice and I could tell the Sailor Quartet was curious as well, but more concerned for Chibi-usa's safety; and it was Ami who explained everything as we continued to make our way through the Labyrinthine following our instincts as guardians to lead us to were Usagi was, and in what seemed no time at all we were standing before a doorway. "The last challenge," Reiko said from my side. "Hai," I said stepping forward knowing the challenge was mine though the other girls still helped me open the door without saying so much as a word, though they each looked worried. I knew why I was hardening myself, becoming the Kagemusha (Shadow Warrior) once again, though this time Reiko, Ami and Makoto stood with me in our bid to save our princess, our queen, our Usagi.

"Statues," Ami was the first to say something as we moved down a small set of stairs into a perfectly circular white marble floor; each of us seeing the perfect stone replicas of us positioned side by side standing in front of the doorway leading beyond it, setting at the top of the small also circular staircase that ironically only had five steps. "A true leader knows those they lead," I said coming to a stop in front of the Sailor Mercury statue. "They knew every strength and weakness those that trust them with their life hold," I added as Reiko stepped in front of the Sailor Jupiter statue, while Makoto did the same with Sailor Mars, while Ami stood in front of the Sailor Mars statue. "Gaia, Reiko, Ami, Makoto, they are more than my comrades, they are family, sisters in arms, I know them just as I know myself, but the question is; do you know us," I asked as the Sailor Quartet formed a protective line in front of Chibi-usa who sighed but did not protest.

"_We shall see how much I know of you children of the Olympians_," Gaia's voice said coming from the statue of me as the battle began. Metal against water, fire against lightning, water against fire. Lightning gives life to fire, so I knew Reiko could take the statue of Sailor Jupiter, but lightning held a heat fire could never reach, this is how I knew Makoto would defeat the statue of Sailor Mars; because Gaia had always underestimated the lord of the sky's and this day she would underestimate Zeus' child. Water extinguished fire, so I knew that Ami could properly deal with the statue of Sailor Mars. Only I had put my self at a disatvantage water could rust metal, but the metal had to exposed to the water for a very long period of time, and I wasn't planning on giving such a chance to the statue of Sailor Mercury any time soon.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," I heard Ami yell out and glancing out of the corner of my eye smiled as the statue of Sailor Mars crumbled from the torrent of water that struck it. "Mars Flame Sniper," "Jupiter Oak Evolution," Reiko and Makoto said and I could not afford to glance away as a torrent of water came towards me and I had to dive out of the way but I smiled when I heard the sound of stone crumbling as I came to my feet. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," I said launching my attack as a sword of ice struck me in the leg causing me to cry out in pain but a small smile still crossed my lips when my attack struck the statue I had battled and reduced it to rubble. "Mina-chan," Reiko said being the first to reach me. "Minako-chan," I heard Chibi-usa's voice as Ami rushed to my leg and using her medical knowledge began to doctor my leg. "I'm ok," I said to both Reiko and Chibi-usa. "No your not," Makoto said though she still helped me to my feet when I extended a gloved arm to her.

"_Kinsei, daughter of Aphrodite. You have shown me this day why it was you who was chosen to lead the Royal Court sworn to protect Princess Serenity, daughter of Selene. I am sure that you all see the door that leads out of this chamber, beyond it you shall find her, your princess, your queen, but more importantly than that your friend. Come let us speak face to face,_" Gaia's voice said a resolve, and hints of sadness in her voice as we all walked towards the door and heaved it to the side. "Momma," Chibi-usa said none of us stopping her as she rushed towards Usagi who welcomed her daughter with open arms, while Gaia simply stood off to the side an understanding smile playing across her lips, and I remembered in that moment that she knew what it meant to be a mother as well. "I am no fighter, my test is concluded; in fact," Gaia said with a smile as the earth above us sifted and Mamoru, along with Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite sank though to join us.

"Usako," "Ami," the king and Nephrite said rushing towards the two Endymion taking his wife and daughter into his arms while Nephrite took Ami into his, the lovers, both pairs, sharing a kiss. "It was your mother Terra, Endymion she was the only one that Zeus entrusted with the powers of this planet, and its precious star, the Golden Crystal that rests within your chest," she said as Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-usa stood, Chibi-usa, no Neo-Sailor Moon taking a step defiantly in front of her parents. "You have nothing to fear child of Earth and Moon, I used the last of my connection to this world in order to test the Royal Court. I am fading, my immortality gone. I have no right child, but would you please ease my passing, as this is rather painful," she said and for the first time we all noticed the cracks and wear to her bronze like skin, like a desert that had gone for to long without the precious water it needed in order to grow life.

"You do not have to ask," Chibi-usa said bringing her Eternal Tier into her hands. "If I can ease your passing into the next world, then I will gladly do so," she said as tears fell from her eyes. "Truly your mother's child," Elios' voice said appearing in the doorway leading to the chamber were Gaia had kept Usagi within the Labyrinthine. "Elios," she said as he came to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You can do this, Chibi-usa," he whispered in her ear and Chibi-usa nodded holding the tier high. "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss," she said as the blinding pink light with hints of golden and silver sparkles filled the room covering Gaia's body with its light. "_Domo Arigato, Small Lady Princess Serenity, daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity; you are truly a child of the Earth and Moon,_" Gaia's whispered voice said resonating from the walls around us as the light faded and Gaia was no where to be seen.

"Well it seems we have missed the party ne, Haruka," a voice said from the hole above that had remained there after Gaia had brought Endymion and three of his Shitennou to where we where. "Indeed, Michiru, but I don't think that is the issue at the moment," Haruka's deep tenor voice followed. "papa, mama, there will be time to speak later for now lets help them out of there," Hotaru's voice said Saturn appeared next to Uranus and Neptune lowering herself to her knees as she extended a hand that Chibi-usa took. "We raised her well," Setsuna's voice said surprising us all. "Indeed, need a hand my king," Kunzite said lowering himself as Haruka took Usagi's hand and Michiru took Ami's as slowly one by one we all got out of the hole and back to the surface, glad to be free of the Labyrinthine.

**PGSM NEO**

"Mother," Rhea said tears in her eyes. "No, this…this can't be true," Tethys added hands shaking in anger. "Kill them, kill them all, they deserve death for what they have done," Prometheus said a sadistic smile playing across his lips that was hidden by the shadows. "No…" Themis said her voice resounding with the power she still held as the titan of justice and order. "Rhea, Tethys. My sisters, I beg of you do not let anger take root within your hearts. For if you do it will grow into hatred, which can only bread Chaos," Themis said as the two looked at Themis and nodded and knowing his moment was lost Prometheus remained silent; feeling he knew what Themis would do. "Our mother, was given a peaceful passing into the next life, by the child of Earth and Moon. The child known to the world as Small Lady. There is no denying this child has her mother's heart, and that Selene would be proud of her grandchild. Yet can the same be said of those sworn to protect her," Tethys asked.

"You mean," Tethys asked. "Yes, but not this day, for now let us morn, but also rejoice, our mother found peace in her final moments, I can only hope when my time comes I may say the same." "Then let us retire, and each deal with this in our own way," Rhea spoke and each of the titans left the room heading for their own chambers. After all Rhea was the wife of their lord Cronus' and her word was as much law as his own. "Well played Tethys, you appeased your sister's this day, but what happens should you fail as well," Prometheus thought to himself holding a hand to his chest the seeds planted within him growing just a bit more, the evil inside whispering a single word that Prometheus could not yet here, the eternal object that it desired above all others…. "_**Ginzuishou**_."

**To my dearest readers,**

**And so ends the Gaia ark of this fan-fiction. I truly hope it was worth the wait and meets your approval, both now, as well as when you see its impact on the story as a whole. Which Titan, and who they will challenge are not in question the next time we meet; but what that challenge shall be and how Themis shall impact my story, well that is what you should devote your thoughts to. **

**So until we meet again,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	7. Chapter 7

**Act Six**

"So, you are set," Tethys asked me a I nodded with resolve. "Then there is no changing your mind," Rhea who was standing next to Tethys said her voice steady though her eyes gave away the emotional rollercoaster that she was truly experiencing about allowing me to go down this road I had chosen. "No, I will not change my mind my dearest sister," I said placing a reassuring hand on Rhea's shoulder and she nodded the familiar confidence she was known to returning to her eyes. "Then you must make the challenge official Themis," Prometheus said appearing from the shadows and causing me to internally raise my guard though my body portrayed nothing to give me away, as something about our only brother had been bothering me for some time now. "As you wish my brother," I said my tone neutral, as I cleared my voice to speak. "I Themis titan or of justice and order do hereby challenge the guardians of the crowned princess Small Lady Serenity, also known as the Sailor Quartet," I said my voice resounding with the power that I still held within my station.

"And may no other stand in the way of this challenge," Prometheus said a dark smile crossing his features just briefly, and though Tethys and Rhea did not notice it I did, and it caused my suspicion of our only brother to grow. "So let it be," I said as the sound of the gavel rang throughout the circular anti-chamber that we called a home binding us to our word. "Good luck," Tethys mouthed to me not daring to say the words out loud. "Come back to us sister," Rhea added in the same manor and I simply nodded my head as I walked from the chamber towards the surface, "Be wary of Prometheus my sisters, he is not the man he once was," I thought to myself as the rays of the sun greeted me and I held a hand over my molten silver like eyes looking up at the blue sky above ready to face whatever the fates had in store for me on this day.

**PGSM NEO**

We walked through the grounds across the Crystal Palace, Chibi-usa's hand holding tightly onto my own, almost as if she were afraid if she let go I would disappear; and even though we were attracting a lot of attention from those who worked in the palace I truly didn't mind, it had been far to long sense we had been able to see each other in a very long time. "I missed you Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa whispered to me. "I missed you as well Chibiusa-chan," I said just as quietly as she had. "Though I must admit, walking the paths outside of the Crystal Palace with you while you are wearing that gown; as I wear my fuku." "It is a bit strange, but I am glad you are here," Chibi-usa said looking at me with those soft ruby eyes, causing my heart to warm as a tender smile played across my lips to know that are friendship was every bit as strong now as the first day we had met.

**NEO**

"You seem deep in thought, Elios," Ceres said to me as Vesta ever at her side simply nodded as we followed my maiden Chibi-usa and her best friend Hotaru walked through the grounds surrounding the Crystal Palace. "It is just, that I like seeing her so happy," I said glancing at the young woman who I had fallen in love standing next to a young woman I didn't know much about, except that she and Chibi-usa had always been close. "Chibi-usa loves Hotaru, but Chibi-usa is in love with Elios," Pallas said bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked towards the youngest but at the oddest of moments most insightful of the Sailor Quartet; who were sworn to protect my maiden. "I don't think Elios was worried about that Pallas," Juno said shaking her head as I smiled and nodded; I knew that the two shared a special connection, one that I may never truly understand, but I loved her, and she me, and that was all I needed to know.

**NEO**

"Elios seems very protective of you," Hotaru-chan said glancing behind us towards the Elysian Priest who was talking with my quartet and I blushed realizing that she had sensed his presence following behind us as well. "Don't be embarrassed, you two actually remind me of your parents when they are together Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said to me causing me to smile as I thought about mine and Elios' relationship. "I do love him," I admitted to Hotaru who with a tender smile replied, "he loves you to, I can tell in the way he looks at you, it is just like you look at him." "Arigato," I whispered squeezing Hotaru's hand unable to say anything else at the moment because Hotaru's words to me about Elios had truly touched my heart.

"Princess," Elios said surprising myself and Hotaru-chan as he and my quartet had snuck up on us causing me to blush at the suggestive wiggle of Hotaru's eyebrow that she gave me with a large grin spread wide across her face. "Elios, you don't have to be so formal, Hotaru-chan is one of my oldest friends," I said to the Elysian priest. "Forgive me, my beautiful maiden. It is an honor to meet you Hotaru-san," Elios said. "Just Hotaru is fine, as Chibiusa-chan said we are very old friends, and as close as you two are I think we will get to know each other well over my time here," Hotaru said. "As you wish Hotaru. Chibi-usa, do you want to walk through the gardens with me," Elios asked me and I saw all of the members of my Quartet and even Hotaru-chan nodding in encouragement, giving me the courage to say. "Of course, that would be nice," I replied as Hotaru released my hand allowing Elios to take it in his own his familiar warmth spreading deep into my very bones.

"So Hotaru, why don't you tell us about Chibi-usa," Ceres said linking her arm through mine. "We don't know much about our princess before we met her," Vesta added linking her arm with the one Ceres hadn't taken. "Pallas, wants to know as well," Pallas admitted, "and I find myself curious as well," Juno added. "Well it seems I don't have much of a choice; you four are very persistent. Ok, I'll tell you about how I met Chibi-usa, and how we became friends," I said as the five of us walked at a respectable pace behind Chibi-usa and Helios, and I couldn't help but look at the two and feel warm inside as I watched my oldest friend rest her head on the shoulder of the Elysian priest as he whispered something to her I didn't quite catch. "They truly are a beautiful couple, are they not," a soft whispering voice said making the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I stood defensively with my Silence Glaive in hand the Sailor Quartet forming points around me in a circle looking outward.

"Who is there," I said as I saw Chibi-usa and Helios turn feeling the presence just as much as myself and the Quartet did. "I am Themis, titan of justice and order," a young woman who appeared no older in appearance that Chibiusa-chan herself said materializing as if from thin air. She was wearing a grey tunic, in the style often warn by the ancient Greeks, and had a matching cloth tied around her eyes, her white hair fell like a waterfall down her back, falling all the way to her ankles, and she held a set of bronze scales within her left hand. "Hotaru-chan, Pala, Cere, Jun, Ves," Chibi-usa said rushing to our side, Elios next to her as we all stood facing Themis who only smiled. "Ah, so you are Small Lady Princess Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion; I am not here to hold you on trial, this day I come to press charges on the heart, and very soul of your guardians, the Sailor Quartet," Themis said to the four who I was impressed to see stand in front of myself Chibiusa-chan and Elios.

"You should realize by now, none of us ever truly fight alone," I said leveling my glaive at my side. "Cere, Ves, Jun and Pala are my guardians this is true," Chibi-usa said coming to stand by my side. "But they are also my friends. And if you face them, you shall also face me. Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make-up," Chibi-usa said transforming into her eternal soldier form. "For love and justice I am the pretty guardian in a sailor fuku; Sailor Neo-Moon." "Likewise I am Sailor Ceres," "Sailor Vesta," "Sailor Juno," "Sailor Pallas." "We are the Sailor Quartet," the four said one at a time and then at one. "Whisperer of the silence, I am the guardian of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn," I added as together all six of us declared, "and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

"This trial is not yours Sailor Neo-Moon, nor yours Sailor Saturn; and you have nothing to fear priest of Elysian, Elios. Let the trial of Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas begin," Themis said as ancient stone chairs appeared that we were forced to set in myself Chibi-usa and Elios could not stand but the Sailor Quartet's chairs had shackles on the arms and legs holding them down, and as for Themis a more elegant and yet very old stone chair appeared behind her that she set in, setting her scales on the arm, a sound much like a gavel being pounded by a judge resonating on the field we were now trapped on. "Attorney for the defense, and the prosecution, please take your places," Themis announced as two ghostly figures appeared who resembled Themis though the defense spirit wore a white Greek style sash and had no cloth covering her molten silver eyes, while the prosecution spirit wore a black Greek style sash, and also had not cloth covering the eyes that all of the titans seemed to share.

"Prosecutor, please read the charges against the accuses," Themis said looking directly at the ghostly figure in black though her eyes where covered by cloth. "Of course your honor. Pallas, Ceres, Juno and Vesta, the Sailor Quartet sworn to protect the crowned princess Small Lady Serenity are charged with conspiring with Chaos in order to destroy their charge Princess Serenity, and the Elysian priest Elios; who at the time of the charges was the guardian of the Golden Crystal," the prosecutor stated from memory. "Very well. Defense," Themis said turning towards the ghostly figure in white. "I will prove that my clients Pallas, Ceres, Juno and Vesta where being controlled by the dark mind control of Chaos and were not responsible for their actions, showing proof of their commitment to the crowned princess Small Lady Serenity." "Very well; who wishes to present their case first," Themis asked of the two spirits who shared a look before turning back to the titan of order and justice. "With your blessing, I shall go first your honor," the prosecutor said as Themis nodded her consent and the spirit dressed in black turned towards myself and Chibi-usa and cleared her voice ready to speak.

**To be concluded . . . **

**To my dearest readers,**

**I know that at the moment the Themis act of this story may seem a bit on the boring side, but please keep in mind which of the titan's Themis is. As she represents justice and order everything from her appearance to how she decided to "test" the Sailor Quartet were chosen with a clear goal in mind. Still I hope you enjoyed the reunion and time shared together by Chibi-usa and Hotaru in this chapter, as I know I enjoyed writing it, though I hope it wasn't too, "sappy" I guess is the word that most closely describes it. Well I guess I will wrap this letter up, and bring it to an end.**

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**Have you all heard the news about a brand new Sailor Moon anime that is to be released in 2013! Hopefully this is good news for us in concern of the original anime and perhaps even the Live Action Drama (fingers crossed) being re-released with brand new English dubs and subs. This new anime Sailor Moon project will hopefully create the much needed shot in the arm (interest in the Origins of the characters so to speak) to get companies like FUNIMATION and VIZ Media more interested in trying to get the rights; but all we can really do is hope that this will be the case. Ah, to dream ! ! ! ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Act Seven**

Just as the persecutor was about to speak though I heard three familiar voices yell out, "Cronos Typhoon," "Space Turbulence," "Submarine Violin Tide," the deep violet, soft blue, and aquamarine colored attacks speeding towards Themis who despite her appearance showed amazing agility when she stood from her chair and performed a perfect three hundred sixty degree flip as the attacks of the Senshi of the Outer Solar System decimated Themis' chair, the two spirits she had summoned and the tables they had been standing behind. But despite the apparently young woman's amazing reaction time I noticed she was holding her left bicep with her right hand, and a crimson stain tarnishing the otherwise grey robes showed that one of the attacks had at least nicked the titan. "Ah Meiôzu, daughter of Hades, Ten'ôzu daughter of Uranus, and Kaiôzu child of Poseidon. Believe it or not I am honored to be speaking with the warriors of the outer sol system, and the guardian of the gates of time," Themis said with a bow.

"They are not alone titan," I heard Minako, no that look in her eyes she was much more Venus at this moment. "We are the guardians of Royal Court," "Sailor Venus," "Sailor Mars," "Sailor Jupiter" "Sailor Mercury," "And on behalf of the moon, we shall punish you." "Minna," I said as Hotaru-chan nodded at her two mama's Sets-chan and Michiru and her papa Haruka. "It is truly an honor to speak with those that my mother Gaia found worthy the positions you hold," Themis said bowing deeply to the four surprising them slightly though none of them relaxed the combative stances they were standing in. "Onegai, I beg of you Themis release my daughter, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Quartet; we do not have to be enemies," the voice of my mama said as she emerged from behind her four guardians papa at her side, and even though mama no longer could become Sailor Moon she still held an aura around her wearing the royal gown of the moon kingdom that could never be denied.

"Serenity, daughter of Selene; Endymion, son of Terra. It seems this course of action truly wasn't the wisest for me to take," Themis said as the chairs restraining myself, Hotaru-chan and my Quartet vanished away. "You are correct my sister," Metis said appearing with the Shitennou escorting her not sure of her true intentions, because even though she was now a mortal at one time she had been the titan of knowledge and wisdom who presided over the first planet of the Sol System as well as the fourth day. "I never did have your intelligence my sister, but standing here in this courtyard surrounded by so many willing to protect these four," Themis said looking at the Sailor Quartet. "Darkness once touched Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas; that much can never be denied. Yet neither can the light that now resides within them be questioned," the young woman said with a sad smile as she sank to the ground.

"Themis," Metis said rushing to the young woman who as I approached her, along with everyone else I gasped, though I wasn't alone to see that Themis was slowly aging becoming a year older with each second that passed. "Order, and Justice," she said her voice soft. "They are no longer mine to preside over. You are the children of the Olympians, who imprisoned or killed all my brothers, sisters and mother. But you are not them." Themis whispered voice said her head resting gently in her sister Metis' lap. "Child of Poseidon," Themis said glancing with bandaged eyes towards Michiru. "Beware my sister Tethys, keeper of rivers and wife to Oceanus, she seeks you power to resurrect him. Child of Hades," Themis said her unseeing gaze now lingering on Sets-chan.

"Be wary of my sister Rhea, she is the wife of Cronos; the most powerful of us all. She seeks your power so that our king may walk this world once again," she said and both Michiru and Sets-chan promised the dieing titan that they would head her words. "Guardians, one last warning before I pass," Themis said her voice so soft we all had to stain to here her. "Watch carefully my only living brother Prometheus, for I fear he is no longer… brother alone, something… within him…." Themis said as her eyes closed and Metis shook her head. "No, please no," she said feeling for a pulse only to break into sobs as Ami pulled her into a comforting embrace all of us realizing that Metis had not found a heartbeat. Hotaru-chan put her arm around me to keep me from falling as Nephrite went over to Ami-chan offering her a hand to help herself and Metis get to their feet.

"Kunzite," Sets-chan said to the leader of the Shitennou as she walked towards myself and Hotaru-chan and embraced us, and I realized she was helping Hotaru-chan from sinking to the ground, just as Hotaru was keeping me standing, though tears were falling from both our eyes. As for Kunzite he kneeled by Themis' body and gently picked her up holding her bridal style. "You need not worry Metis," papa said and even through tear filled eyes I could see mama leaning into his side, letting him give her strength. "Themis will receive a proper burial." "Will… will you perform the ceremony Elysian priest," Metis asked Elios. "It would be an honor Metis," Elios said making my heart warm at his compassion. "We should not linger here Serenity-sama," Haruka said as I saw Michiru's eyes look in the direction of the gathering staff of the palace. "Jadeite, Zoicite," papa said to the two who nodded and went to keep the workers at bay while the rest of us made our way back inside the safety of the Crystal Palace were we would be able to morn Themis' passing in peace.

**PGSM NEO**

"Themis is gone," my sister Tethys said to me her voice barely a whisper. "I know," was my reply my voice just as small and broken as her own a single crystalline tear falling from my molten silver eyes. "So what shall you do now Rhea," Prometheus asked me from the shadows as I stood from my chair the lights of the room catching my appearance. Cronos has always said I was beautiful, with skin as pale as snow, lips as red as blood and long flowing black hair finer than the rarest silk that fell to the back of my knees. "Sister," Tethys asked standing as well and in that moment I could see why Oceanus had fallen in love with her. Her skin seemed to hold many tones light and dark, like the shimmering waters of rivers themselves, her hair short fell just to her shoulders and had shades of blue and green like the sea, and her eyes reminded me of storm clouds, even though they were every bit as much molten silver as my own.

"Your going," Tethys asked taking my hand into her own as I nodded. "Then you will not go alone, let me stand with you," my sister asked of me and despite the laws that dictated our actions, the rules of combat that Themis had written out for us in a time long forgotten I could not deny my sister's request once our eyes had met so I simply nodded. "So this is the end then," Prometheus asked and I turned towards my lone brother still hidden within the shadows and nodded. "Very well, but for Themis' sake let us make this as official as we can," Prometheus said making my fists tighten in anger at the thought of our departed sister, even though her passing had been a peaceful one. "Very well, Prometheus," I said feeling something off about what he had said though I couldn't quite place it. "Are you ready sister," Tethys asked me and I nodded before I spoke.

"I Rhea wife of the king of the titan's Cronos do here by challenge Meiôzu, daughter of Hades, for the power over time and revelation. I do this in order that my husband Cronos may live once again." "I Tethys, keeper of rivers, wife of Oceanus; do here by challenge Kaiôzu, daughter of Poseidon, for the power over the sea. I do this in order that my husband Oceanus may live once again." "Then may none interfere with this challenge," "So let it be," Rhea and Tethys spoke as one; and even though Themis wasn't there, even though there was not the echoing gong like sound of a gavel being struck Rhea, Tethys and even Prometheus could feel the weight of their spoken vow, and knew in that moment they were all bound by their word. "Destroy this place Prometheus, it holds to many memories, and after this day I know none of us will return," I asked of my only brother.

"As you wish Rhea; farewell my sisters," Prometheus added the last part after a moment of thought that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise as if he had added them on purpose. "Farewell brother," Tethys said squeezing my hand and sharing a look with me that let me know that she had felt that something was off about Prometheus as well. The two of us left the chamber that our mother Gaia had created for us, both of us knowing that what happened next was in the hands of the fates, it was a strange feeling, realizing that even one as powerful as myself and my sister could die, but strangely it was also somewhat comforting to know that no one, god or titan was truly immortal no mater how long their lifespan may last be it a single day or countless millennia.

**PGSM NEO**

"…And my your spirit dearest Themis, titan of justice and order, find rest in what lies beyond; so let it be, by the kingdom of the Moon, and here upon Earth as well," Elios spoke his voice firm, reassuring and resolute as myself and everyone who had gathered whispered, "so let it be," as the burial ceremony for Themis came to an end. "Thank you for this Elysian priest," Metis said with me at her side as she closed the stone casket that would forever hold Themis' remains. "It was my honor Metis," he said as we stepped out of the way for those behind us, but not before laying a rose, my own pink, Metis' red upon the coffins lid. We moved out of the way for others to do the same. Minako-chan standing next to Rei-chan. Ami-chan standing next to Nephrite. Jadeite and Zoicite, Kunzite and Sets-chan. Mama and papa, Haruka and Michiru Hotaru-chan standing with them talking softly with one of her mama's and papa. Even my Quartet were there Juno by Pallas' side, Vesta by Ceres'.

"They will come now," Metis whispered to me as I nodded. "Your sisters, or," "iie, not my brother. It is Rhea and Tethys who will come now," Metis said interrupting me. "And we will be ready." "Why," Metis asked me looking me in the eye. "To protect the people of this world, to insure the peace that Crystal Tokyo has brought to this Earth is never broken," Elios said surprising both myself and Metis as he took my hand into his own. "I couldn't have said it better," I said kissing him on the cheek as Metis smiled. "Now I see how you all earned the title of gaadian," she whispered to myself and Elios as everyone came over to give Metis their well wishes, myself and Elios stepping away having already said what we had wished to ease the former titan's troubled thoughts.

**To my dearest readers,**

**Did I surprise you with how this chapter and everything that took place within it unfolded. I hope not to badly though, but it was a work that I am proud of and may very well be one of my most emotional acts to date for this story. In case you were wondering I got Setsuna's, Haruka's and Michiru's ancient Silver Millennium names from Volume 6 of the new English release of the PGSM manga; strangely enough it is the name of three buildings built around (well I won't say as to not spoil anything for those who haven't read it). Well I guess that I shall end this message to you. **

**So until our next meeting;**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	9. Chapter 9

**Act Eight**

I looked around the throne room and could not help but to smile, after all it had been a very long time sense we had all gathered together like this. Mama and papa set on their thrones talking with Minako-chan and Kunzite who had Rei-chan and Sets-chan at their sides respectively. Nephrite and Ami-chan where taking with Jadeite, Zoicite and Mako-chan; while my quartet were huddled together in a corner of the room whispering to each other about something that from where I was, I couldn't make out. Elios, Hotaru-chan, Haruka and Michiru were standing near me, the Elysian Priest that I loved so much holding my hand. "You seem deep in thought little one," Haruka's tenor voice said interrupting my thoughts. "I'm just enjoying the moment," I said with a smile making Michiru and Haruka smile and nod while Elios squeezed my hand tighter letting me know what I had meant, though Hotaru surprised me when she asked, "what do you mean Chibiusa-chan?"

"All of us, together this way, it has been far to long sense the last time," I whispered as Hotaru's mouth formed a perfect O as a gasp of recognition left her and she nodded her head as she took my free hand. "So much like your mother chibi-koneko," Haruka said coming up behind myself, Elios and Hotaru-chan with Michiru by her side. "Wisdom far beyond her years, ne Chibiusa-hime," the senshi of the sea added making me smile, hime that had been Michiru's nickname for mama once upon a time, but mama was now a queen, and I was the princess. "Look, it's Diana, Artemis and Luna," Hotaru-chan said releasing my hand to wave at them. Even now it was strange to see my best friends as they were now, adults and parents; but I walked towards the three with Elios at my side as Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru-chan followed, none of us wanting to waste such an opportunity as this; as who truly knew when we would all be together like this again.

**PGSM NEO**

"So this is Crystal Tokyo," Tethys said to me as the two of us walked through the beautiful crystalline city hand in hand watching the citizens go about their daily lives, workers, families, or someone just enjoying the beauty of the day. "There is a calm here, peace is the only word I can think to use that most accurately describes it," I said to my sister. "You are right Rhea, so how should we precede," Tethys asked me. "We will use the Shinano River, for us it is not far from here." "So I will be playing defense," Tethys asked of me as I nodded my head. "Yes, my sister. With you having a river so close for your use it will allow me an opportunity to unleash my full offensive powers against the guardians," I said and Tethys nodded her head in agreement though I could see hints of doubt in her eyes as she looked at the peacefulness around us.

"Crystal Tokyo is Serenity's gift to this world, she is every bit Selene's child. We don't do this to destroy this peace, we do this for Oceanus, for…Cronos," I said faltering before I was able to speak my husbands name. "I can see how they earned our sister's respect, our…mother's respect," Tethys said as I silently nodded my head in agreement. "So my sister shall we get their attention," I asked as Tethys smiled taking my outstretched hand with her own. "One," I began, "two," Tethys said as we closed our eyes, "three," the two of us said together using a burst of our power as we teleported out of the very heart of Crystal Tokyo knowing the guardians would feel the energy surge, and easily be able to follow it, though that is what we were both hoping for.

**PGSM NEO**

We all felt it, it was like a jolt of electricity, none of us had ever felt something so powerful except perhaps Galaxia when she had been possessed by Chaos. "What was that mama," my daughter asked as she rushed towards me. "It must have been the titans, I can feel the direction their energy took them," Rei-chan said. "They want us to follow them then," Haruka who with Michiru, Hotaru-chan and my daughter's quartet had followed her up the steps leading to mine and my husbands throne. "We have to go," my daughter said resolution in her tone. "They were here, in Crystal Tokyo before they transported themselves, we can't let them harm the city," Ami-chan said as the others nodded. "This could be a trap though, so perhaps some of us should stay here," Kunzite suggested and we all felt that was the best option.

"We will go," Haruka said as Michiru nodded her head in agreement the two sharing a look with Setsuna who also nodded her head. "That power, it had to be Rhea, Metis told us she was the strongest of them, and if that is true," Hotaru-chan said, "then Tethys is most likely with her," Michiru stated finishing Hotaru's sentence. "I want to go with you," my daughter said. "Chibi-usa," Hotaru-chan said but my daughter raised a hand to silence her. "My powers can heal them, Hotaru, or help them pass peacefully, Metis, Gaia, Themis, they have all shown us that they are not like the enemies we have faced in the past, so I am going," "then so are we," Ceres said speaking for the quartet and my daughter did not try to argue the point knowing that her guardians could be every bit as stubborn as my own.

"We will stay," Minako and Kunzite said at once surprising each other but simply smiling at each other. "Usagi, Mamoru, we can not leave you unprotected just incase this is a plot to lure us away from Crystal Tokyo," Minako said. "We will protect you," Rei-chan said. "As we always have," Mako-chan said before Ami-chan finished, "and always will." "They are correct master," Zoicite said, "our duty is to you," Nephrite added, "and your queen," Jadeite finished as the four royal guardians and the Shitennou bowed to myself and Mamoru. There was no arguing this, I could see the determination in all of their eyes, so I simply looked at my daughter and said, "be careful." "I will mama, I promise," she said bringing her hen shin broach into her hands. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make-up," she said transforming into the guardian of love and justice, protector of Crystal Tokyo Sailor Neo-Moon.

So my daughter, her quartet: Ceres, Vesta, Juno, and Pallas as well as the outer court of the solar system: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru-chan joined hands and with a yell of "Sailor Teleport," vanished from the throne room in a rainbow of colors. "Venus, we will guard the doors, while you and the guardians stand watch around the thrones themselves," Kunzite stated his voice stern, and I knew his mind was made up on this matter. "Very well General Kunzite. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, circle formation," Sailor Venus, not Minako said as without a word the four jumped into their positions as the Shitennou stood guard by the doors leading into the throne room. "They will be ok," Mamoru said taking my hand into his own. "Chibi-usa truly has grown, ne Mamoru," I said feeling him squeeze my hand before simply replying, "hai, she has," as the two of us set side by side, knowing that now their was nothing left for us to do but pray.

_Selene…mother. _

_Watch over my child Small Lady Princess Serenity and her four guardians. _

_Watch over those who guard the outer rim of our sol system Uranus and Neptune; friends dear to me and us all Haruka and Michiru. _

_Help guide the guardian of time Pluto in this hour of our need; a mentor and friend Setsuna. _

_Steady the guardian of death and rebirth, Saturn and let her glaive not need to silence this threat to our kingdom; bring Hotaru-chan a dear friend back to us. _

_This I pray…in the name of the Moon. _

**To be concluded . . . .**

**To my dearest readers,**

**I know that this act may seem a little shorter than most that I have written for this story, and for that I apologize; yet I feel in my heart that this is a good place for this act to finish to help the flow of the story as a whole. So I have to ask what are your thoughts so far on Rhea and Tethys as well as their plan to lure the guardians into a place of their choosing for the battle to come. I hope that Rhea doesn't seem to powerful, or Tethys to docile in her personality, in my mind it is simply part of her (Tethys') overall personality. And I promise that Rhea is powerful, but she isn't **_**ALL **_**powerful, there are limits to what she can do, but Rhea is very aware of this fact. Want to know what I mean, well then you shall simply have to wait until my next act.**

**So until our next meeting;**

**I humbly remain a . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**For those of you who may not know, or simply don't remember I am a teacher and as such that means that school is not only back in session but I am once again at work to help future generations learn the necessary skills they will need farther down the road of life. As such Acts may come more slowly, as the children that I teach must always come first, and the writing of this story second. But, that does not mean I will abandon this, that is a promise I made when I first started writing this, and I am not about to break that promise now. It simply means that the acts may take time to write, and be posted, but the posts will come you simply have to be patient and remember: "All good things come to those that wait." **


	10. Chapter 10

**Act Nine **

When we all landed after using the Sailor Teleport we were standing in an open field on the banks of the Shinaro River, where two of the titan's were waiting for us. Both appeared to be young adults one of the titan's who was standing in the river seemed to have a skin tone that reflected all of the colors water could appear and had hair similar to Michiru's in style while the other, who was setting in a meditative pose, was very pale with blood red lips and dark black hair who opened her molten silver eyes, locking them on us and actually smiling, from within a clear translucent bubble that I realized was made out of the river's water. "Welcome guardians I am Rhea," the pale woman said standing to her feet. "This is my sister Tethys," she said pointing to the woman standing in the river whose was chanting something under her breath in a language I didn't recognize.

"You must be Serenity's child, the one the people in Crystal Tokyo call Small Lady," Rhea said glancing at my quartet stepped protectively in front of me. "So you are the Asteroid Senshi, the Sailor Quartet. Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas; your loyalty to the princess is to be admired," Rhea said her eyes glancing towards Haruka-tachi. "Guardians of the outer sol system Kaiôzu, and Ten´ozu; daughters of Poseidon and Uranus. Meiôzu, protector of the gates of time, daughter of Hades; and what is this," Rhea said glancing at Hotaru-chan. "The keeper of the Silence Glaive, gaadian of life, and death. Saturn, was it the moon princess who awoke you from your slumber," Rhea asked Hotaru-chan as she glanced once more at me, with admiration, or was it a hint of respect within her molten silver eyes.

"You seem to know much about us Rhea," Haruka said stepping forward Michiru, Sets-chan and Hotaru-chan at her sides. "So we will not waste any more time," Michiru said as she and Haruka shared a look. "We can not allow you to go any farther," Sets-chan said as I softly whispered "Plu," as she was much more the guardian of time and revelation than Sets-chan in this moment. "Prepare yourself," Hotaru-chan, no Saturn said leveling her glaive in Rhea's direction. "Cronos Typhoon," "Space Turbulence," "Submarine Violin Tide," "Silence Glaive Surprise," the four said attacking as one their powerful attacks swirling together in a rainbow of colors, blue, purple, black and aquamarine that struck against the translucent shield of water around Rhea rippling the surface but not breaking though Tethys who was still chanting was shaking from the effort of maintaining her sister's protection.

"Well done my sister. Tethys is incredible isn't she, but she is not the titan keeper of rivers for nothing," Rhea said as I gasped and the outer senshi and my own guardians eyes widened as we all realized why Tethys was standing where she was, the Shinaro River was what was giving Tethys her strength. "My turn," Rhea said taking a deep breath as an orb of power formed within her outstretched hands that was made of black energy that had sparks of what seemed electrical energy sparking within. "Bang," she said releasing the sphere towards Haruka-tachi. "Silence Wall," Saturn said as the same time Plu…Pluto called out "Garnet Ball," the two defensive walls of power taking the might or Rhea's attack cracking the energy shields and actually sending Hotaru-chan and Sets-chan skidding backwards but both despite heavily breathing where smiling, as the attack had not gotten through.

My quartet who were standing in front of me protectively shared a look, and knowing what they where thinking and that I couldn't change their minds I simply whispered, "good luck," to the four. "Arigato hime," Ceres said as she, Vesta, Juno and Pallas raised their arms and focused their energies. "Amazoness Jungle Arrow," the four shouted as one sending four arrows of energy colored pink, red, green and blue towards Tethys forcing the titan keeper of the rivers to raise a gale of water in order to defend herself, and Haruka-tenshi seeing what my quartet had done quickly took advantage of the situation. "World Shaking," "Deep Submerge," "Dead Scream," Uranus, Neptune and Pluto said sending their combined attacks towards Rhea who quickly formed another sphere of energy in her hands raising it to meet the combined attacks of the three outer senshi, her shield of water falling but the power of her attack and those of Uranus-tachi canceled each other out, though Rhea was sent several feet backwards leaving a trail in the dirt where her feet had dragged.

"Forgive me sister," Tethys said though Rhea simply smiled as the translucent shield of water quickly formed around her once again. "You have nothing to apologize for my sister, their plan was flawless in its precision, their teamwork impeccable," was Rhea's simple reply. "Onegai, please stop this, can you not see this is dangerous for all of you," I begged tears in my eyes, freely falling down my cheeks, looking between my friends and the titans seeing how exhausted all of them where. "So much like your mother, and grandmother before her, you are truly Serenity's child and Selene's grandchild," Rhea said looking at me. "To be concerned, even for us. But we can not stop. Poseidon is the one who imprisoned my sister Tethys' husband Oceanus. It is his power over the sea that you now hold gaadian Neptune."

"And you gaadian Pluto. It was your father Hades who with his brothers Poseidon and Zeus were able to bind their father, my husband Cronos. It is the gates of time that he built with his own hands that you watch over, that you protect. We need those powers that are within you, it is the only way we have of seeing our soul mates ever again. So, that is why we can not stop, why we will not stop, Small Lady Princess Serenity; for love can make you do many things." "You have a noble goal, I will not deny this," Hotaru…no Saturn said stepping forward. "But Cronos was a destroyer, when he was imprisoned a peace of him became known as the harvester, those that the Roman's named Saturn. I am gaadian Saturn, watcher of the silence and keeper of its glaive, senshi of life and death."

"Pluto, Neptune, they are more than just that to me, they are my Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama, and I love them both, enough to end my life if you do not stand down," Sailor Saturn said leveling her glaive at both Rhea and Tethys, which caused Rhea to freeze in place as Tethys stopped chanting and looked at my friend as if she didn't quite believe what she had heard. "You would use that which is forbidden to you," Tethys said speaking to us for the first time, her voice soft and calming like the sound of water gently ebbing and flowing against the rocks of shore. "For my family I would gladly lay down my life." "Hotaru-chan," I said trying to go to her only to be held back by Juno and Vesta who had each quickly grabbed one of my arms while Pallas and Ceres stepped directly in front of my path, the look in my eyes letting me know neither would move out of my way, no matter what I said, and glancing at Juno and Vesta, I knew no words would cause them to relinquish their grasps on my arms.

"Family," "love," Rhea and then Tethys said tears falling from their eyes. "We can not allow one who loves her family so much to give her life," Rhea said. "Nor can we take a treasured friend from one who cares so deeply for her," Tethys added looking at me. "My husbands gifts are in the hands of those who can best use them," Rhea said looking between Sets-chan and Hotaru-chan. "As are my husbands as well," Tethys said glancing at Michiru who was at Haruka's side, the taller of the girls draping her arm protectively around her smaller companion. "Could you, heal us, as you did Metis," Rhea asked of me. "It would do our heart good to see our younger sister again," Tethys added as I nodded bringing my eternal tier into my hands. "Onegai, heal them as you healed their sister Metis," I prayed to my tier.

"Moon Healing Escalation," I yelled out the words coming into my very heart as soon as I had made my silent prayer as an array of pink and golden energy washed over the two titan's but healing them, making them, just as I had made Metis a human, with mortal life spans, expanded mortal lives thanks to mama's silver crystal, but mortal lives still the same. "Arigato moon princess," Rhea said looking at me with normal grey eyes that complimented her fair skin, blood red lips and raven black hair. "It feels…good to be free of this burden at last," Tethys added her eyes now a normal grey as well, her skin fair, but not as pale as her sisters own. "Come on, we should return to Crystal Tokyo," Ceres said speaking up as I didn't know what to say after Rhea and Tethys had thanked me each in their own way.

"We can take you to Metis," Michiru said taking Tethys' hand. "I am sure she will be as happy to see you, as you are to see her," Sets-chan added taking Rhea's hand causing the two former titan's to smile at the unspoken show of respect, and trust being shown to them by those they had been trying to take the powers of. "I fear this is not over though," Tethys said. "Yes, our only brother, Prometheus, there is something different about him," Rhea added. "Darker," Haruka asked the two who nodded. "Metis felt the same way, but for this day at least I do not think we have to worry," Hotaru-chan said. "Come on, mama, papa, the guardians and the Shitennou will be waiting for us," I said and with that we all formed a circle by the banks of the river and held hands. "Sailor Teleport," myself and all the other guardians said using our energy to take us, as well as Rhea and Tethys safely back to the throne room within Crystal Palace where much celebrating occurred, not only for our safe return, but for Rhea and Tethys as well who had at last finally found piece.

**To my dearest readers,**

**I hope you all enjoy the end of Act Nine of my story, but I think it may very well be one of my best acts yet, with just the right amount of action and drama to create a perfect blind (in my own mind at least). But for every good their must also be a bad. The bad news is that this story is now ready to draw its final arc before its end as only one titan, Prometheus remains. What is the thing that is wrong with him that Metis, Tethys and Rhea all sensed something that they felt they had to warn the guardians about. Well that is something that you shall have to wait to see, along with just what Prometheus' plan for all the guardians as well. So before I ramble any more and give away things I do not wish to I shall instead bring this letter to a close. **

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS **

**I hope that everyone had a restful, fun and above all safe Labor Day Weekend; it is because of this three day weekend that I am able to bring you this act today! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Act Ten**

"The fools," Prometheus said speaking to himself as he moved slowly but steadily towards Crystal Tokyo. "A few sweet words, lie's most likely and they are so ready to forgive. Not only to forgive but to give away their gifts as titan's! They have betrayed their husband's very memories, they have betrayed me! Do the fool's not realize that the key to the very universe lays with the Queen who rules within the Crystal Palace. The Ginzuishou, Selene's last gift to her daughter who was born from that silver crystal's very light, it is Serenity's soul, her very seed. I shall have it! It will be mine," Prometheus said maddening laughter emanating from his lips, a dark menacing energy swirling around him as he held his head, the voice now constantly chanting, controlling his thoughts with its simple message. "_Ginzuishou! Control the Ginzuishou!_"

"Yes, it is the only way, Serenity must die, the Silver Crystal must lay within these hands, and with it, all the star seeds of the sol system. I shall have my revenge upon the children of the Olympians, for what those so called gods sentenced me to. They will know pain, as I have known pain. I shall take that that is most precious to them first, without Selene's child, how easily the rest will fall, yes, how easily indeed," Prometheus said the insane laughter filling the air around him as above birds of pray slowly began to circle all of them sensing that death was soon to come wherever this creature of Chaos traveled.

**PGSM NEO**

"Usako, are you ok," Mamoru asked me coming to stand next to me as I looked out over Crystal Tokyo from the balcony. "Hai, Mamoru, it is just I feel something, something I have not sense defeating Galaxia." "Chaos," my husband asked me as I nodded my head. "But," "I know," I said bringing my hand to my chest where the Silver Crystal lay within me, for the Ginzuishou was a part of me, as precious to me as all star seeds are to those who bare, or have bared the weight of being a guardian. "Crystal Tokyo is not mine to protect, my guardians protect me, Haruka and Michiru the outer sol system, Setsuna the gates of time, while Hotaru-chan must remain on Saturn simply because of the power she holds within her glaive. Having them here on Earth again, they belong here Mamoru," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"Yet, they will not abandon the duties given to them, they respect and love both your mother and yourself far to much for that," Mamoru said taking me in his arms as I slowly nodded my head. "I…I wished, our daughter would never have to face this evil," I admitted. "So did I. She has your heart," "And your strength," I added as my husband smiled. "We must believe in her and the quartet; our daughter is ready," Mamoru whispered in my ear. "Chibi-usa. My precious daughter. Always believe in yourself, never doubt who you are. You are the guardian of love and justice, and crowned princess of the Moon and Earth, you are Sailor Neo-Moon!"

**PGSM NEO **

"Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru's voice said bringing my eyes away from where Haruka, Michiru and Sets-chan had been standing huddled together in the courtyard softly speaking with each other only to set them upon one of my oldest friends. "What's wrong," Hotaru-chan asked me taking my hand within her own and causing me to smile at how well Hotaru knew me. "I don't want you all to leave," I admitted knowing I wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her. "What do you mean Chibi-usa, we aren't going anywhere," Hotaru-chan asked me. "But you will, when this crisis with the Titan's has ended. Haruka and Michiru they will have to once again watch over the outer sol system. Sets-chan will have to go back to the gates of time, Kunzite at her side. And you Hotaru-chan, you will have to endure the loneliness you do simply because of the power you hold," I said as tears fell freely from my eyes.

"You and your mother are so similar. You both have an ability to love, even those who consider you their enemy. It is a love so strong that all those that you meet can not help but to be blinded by its brilliant light. Don't you see Chibiusa-chan. All of us. Haruka-papa, Michiru and Setsuna-mama, even I. We would all gladly march through the gates of Hell itself and venture to its ninth circle if it meant protecting you and Usagi-chan." "Hotaru," I whispered unable to say anything else the power of Hotaru's words to me truly holding that much strength. "There was a time when I was alone, but then I met you and Usagi-chan, and because of you I have a papa and mamas who love me as I do them, I am never lonely now," she said smiling as she looked over my shoulder and I did the same. "Elios," I happily said as he came to me Hotaru-chan quietly slipping away to give us privacy.

**NEO **

"Arigato, Hotaru-sama." I heard the voice of one of Chibi-usa's quartet say to me. "For what Ceres," I asked as the guardian dressed in pink stepped out of the shadows. "Being there for her. She shares a bond with you and the other outer senshi that myself, Vesta, Juno and Pallas will never have with her. I am glad you could help her to smile, when none of us could." "You all truly care for her don't you," I said and it was more a statement than a question. "Hai, any one of us would gladly step in front of a blade that was meant for her, but that is a cross that we all bare." "For the heirs of the moon," I said as Ceres nodded. "Would you like to join me, Vesta, Juno and Pallas we are going to patrol the city tonight." "So you have felt it as well," I said looking at the leader of the Sailor Quartet. "Hai." "Then you know that we are doing the same." "More eyes are better than less for this," Ceres stated and I nodded. Is that why Chibiusa-chan had truly been so lost in her thoughts, did she know what was approaching the city as well.

**NEO **

"What is bothering you my beautiful maiden, you seem troubled," Elios asked me. "You already know the answer my love. As a priest of Elysian, you can feel what I do approaching Crystal Tokyo just as easily as I," was my simple reply as Elios took my hands into his own drawing me into his arms. "Hai, it reminds me of Neherenia before your mother purified her," Elios whispered in my ear as I shook my head, while looking up at him. "You are right in a way, but think of what Galaxia became before she took all the star seeds of our sol system, all except for one." "Your mother's, you are speaking of when Galaxia became Chaos, is that what this is," Elios said his hold tightening on me as if he feared I would vanish if he let go.

"It is," I admitted. "I must speak with Ceres, I am going out with her and the other girls tonight," "I will go with you Chibi-usa," Elios said to me with so much conviction in his tone that all I could manage to reply was a simple, "arigato," that held so much more than a simple thanks within its meaning. "Ceres," I said as myself and Elios came to a stop next to my quartet. "Princess," was her reply as she and the other three bowed causing me to roll my eyes, they knew as well as I they didn't have to be so formal at a time like this. "I am coming with you," I said as Elios squeezed my hand in support. "We thought you might say something like that," Vesta said. "We won't try to stop you hime," Juno said, "but you must promise to stay in the center of our formations, we must protect you," Pallas added and looking between the four I could see that neither I or they were going to compromise on this matter so I simply nodded.

**PGSM NEO **

"Look, it's Haruka-tachi," Reiko said from my side as we silently watched the four move like shadows onto the rooftops of Crystal Tokyo. "There is Chibi-usa and the Sailor Quartet," Makoto said from my other side. "So they felt it as well," Ami-chan silently added as I nodded. "Are the Shitennou in place Ami," I asked of my tactical officer. "Hai, they are in place, and keeping an eye on Usagi-chan and Mamoru, Minako," she replied. "As long as they live," I whispered speaking of Usagi and Chibi-usa. "We will gladly lay down our lives," Ami, Reiko and Makoto said as one, as they all felt the same way as me. "Haruka-tachi went left," Ami said. "Chibiusa-tachi went right," Reiko added.

"Then we take the center," I said as Rei, Ami and Makoto nodded and we silently went off into the night glancing up at the sky where a smiling crescent moon hung in the sky, so much like the symbol of the royal family, and I prayed that somehow it was a token of good luck for all of us who were going off to defend Crystal Tokyo this night from an evil we all had hopped had been sealed forever, when Usagi had defeated Galaxia. But that force had returned, had found a new host, with the hatred needed to nourish it once more, we all knew and yet we were all going, ready to face Chaos once again.

**PGSM NEO **

"_They are coming to you, Prometheus,_" the now comforting voice within my mind said as I continued my journey towards the outer reaches of Crystal Tokyo. "Then let them come, let them fall trying to protect her, she will be alone, without them, and then the Ginzuishou shall be mine," I said maddening laughter escaping from my lips. "_The Ginzuishou, yes Prometheus it shall…it shall be mine,_" the voice said seeming to grow darker, though I thought nothing of its words, the voice was a part of me; what was mine, was also the voice's, what belonged to the voice, belonged to me. "Come to me sailor guardians, come meet your fate, and let what shall come to pass, occur," I said a wicked smile spreading across my lips as I came to a stop, the energy of the Sailor Guardians nearly upon me, it was time to collect the Star Seeds of this system once again.

**To be concluded . . . . **

**To my dearest readers, **

**I hope you have enjoyed Act 10 of my story just as much as I enjoyed writing it, but as I am sure you have guessed we are nearing the end of this story. The next time we meet I shall be proudly presenting the Final Act of this epic. But for every end there is also a footnote, and that will be the Special Act, which I am already starting to think about while I am working of the Final Act. I should stop typing before I write something I do not wish to give away. **

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime**

**PS**

**For those of you who are collecting them and do not already have a copy, Volume 7 of the PGSM manga (in English) was released Sept. 11****th****. I for one must admit it is amazing to see all the subtle differences between the manga and the anime that exist, and must admit that while at times a little more vague so far the manga seems to be doing things better. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Act**

"Welcome guardians," Prometheus said to us as I looked around to find that along with myself and the quartet; Uranus-tachi and even mama's royal guardians where here to face this threat to our kingdom. Venus-tachi and Uranus-tachi jumped down in a semicircle pattern while I remained in the middle of diamond formation with Elios by my side surrounded by my quartet, it seemed for now they were not going to let me get involved in this battle, but I knew that being as stubborn as I could be that there would be no arguing with them on this matter so I simply watched what was going on below. "So you stand together as one to protect a princess of the moon, just as you did before the birth of this city at the hands of one who now calls herself queen," Prometheus said looking for only a moment at me as the royal guardians and the outer guardians only slid into battle ready stances.

"Chaos," Venus said as Prometheus smiled. "Ah, so you do remember me Prometheus said as dark shadow like energy began to swirl around his right hand until it formed an elegant black steel long sword causing all of us to tense, recognizing the blade as the one Galaxia had used, the very blade that was only truly tested by the light of hope Galaxia's own star seed, ChibiChibi when the child had become the sword of sealing. "Space Turbulence," Uranus said acting quickly as the Space Swords most powerful attack sliced through the air towards Prometheus who swung the blade in his hand slicing the attack in half sending it careening into the ground behind him in two places that exploded in a brilliant display of power. "What not going to try to trick me by joining me again," Chaos and not Prometheus spoke with a wicked smile directed in Uranus' direction.

"We had a feeling you would not fall for such a thing twice," Neptune said stepping next to Uranus. "And it is not us you should be worried about," Uranus added as shouts of "Cronos Typhoon," and "Silence Glaive Surprise," rang out through the air the two attacks moving with unimaginable speed towards Prometheus who through the blade in his hand towards Pluto's attack cleanly piercing its center and causing it to explode while doing a very well executed summersault barely avoiding Saturn's attack and when he landed he held out his right hand causing his black steel blade to soar through the air back into his hand, but I could see blood running down his left leg so he hadn't avoided the attack completely, but the same swirling black shadows swirled around his bleeding leg until the cut had vanished and Prometheus' eyes now glowed red.

"Impressive," Chaos said as black shadow like wings now extended from Prometheus' back. "You have improved sense our last meeting," Chaos spoke. "Hai, we have," Saturn whispered just seconds before yells of, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," "Mars Flame Sniper," Jupiter Oak Evolution," and "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," rang through the air and the attacks of the royal court came towards Chaos from four different sides. The black shadow like wings on his back managed to stop Mercury and Mars attacks while the blade in his right hand cut through Jupiter's attack, but Venus' hit sending Prometheus skidding backwards a large pathway of upturned earth evidence that he was trying to stop himself which he successfully did, but his left hand was clutching his chest the black shadow energy once again swirling, he had had to heal himself once again.

"Foolish guardians. I am the foreteller of the future, cursed by the Olympians, your parents to suffer a fate worse than death. Prepare yourselves," he said moving with inhuman speed towards Venus who just barely managed to block him with a beautiful ornate blade that I recognized as the legendary Guardian blade. "Minako," Mars said, rushing forward holding a pair of daggers in her hands and swiping at Prometheus who just barely managed to block the furious attack with one of his shadow like wings. "Amazoness Jungle Arrow," my quartet said surprising me by launching their own attack towards the last of the titan's who had been tainted by Chaos allowing Mars to get Venus away from Chaos even though the attack was blocked by his other wing. "Arigato, Reiko," I heard Venus tell Mars. "Baka, there is no need to thank me," Mars said love radiating from her eyes.

"World Shaking," "Deep Submerge," "Dead Scream," I heard Uranus, Neptune and Pluto yell out combining their attack and launching them towards Prometheus using the distraction my quartet had provided to their advantage as the large ball of blue, purple and aquamarine energy struck Chaos causing Prometheus to scream out in pain, though through the smoke a pair of blood red eyes let us all know the attack had not completely vanquished him. "So that is how you wish to play this, fine," Chaos said all traces of Prometheus' voice gone from the figure now standing before us, with skin that was a dark sickly black with hints of dark purple, and blood red eyes that had two large black bat like wings extending from its back, that evil black steel blade still held tightly in his right hand. "I have to help them," I said to Elios and my guardians.

"Princess," "My maiden," my guardians and love said the latter grabbing my shoulders. "Mama, helped them face this threat before, now I must do the same. I am the guardian of love and justice, Sailor Neo-Moon; and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you," I shad stepping out of Elios' grasp and pointing my Eternal Tier towards Chaos who simply smiled at me. "So the little princess, wishes to fight me as well," Chaos said as I jumped down into the battlefield closely followed by my guardians and Elios. "Die," Chaos yelled slicing through the air with his blade causing a torrent of the shadow like energy to rush towards me. "Chibiusa-chan," "Small Lady," I heard Hotaru-chan and Sets-chan yell out before they jumped in front the attack holding out the Garnet Orb and Silence Glaive like shields. "Iie," I yelled out as the light consumed them and two shining star seeds floated towards me, Elios catching them as I was to shocked to do so.

"Monster," Uranus said charging Chaos space sword held high Neptune at her side the three seemed to move in an intricate and deadly dance until . . . . "Michiru," Haruka said as her life long partner stopped Chaos blade from penetrating the one she loved taking the blade instead as a star seed floated gently into Haruka's gloved hand. "I'll be with you soon love," I barely heard Haruka whisperer before the blade pierced through her as well, and I watched as Elios called both Uranus and Neptune's star seeds to him so that Chaos could not claim them. "As long as she lives," Venus said with a sad smile. "for her we shall lay down our lives," Mars said coming to her side with the daggers in her hands. "Our hopes, and dreams," Mercury said holding a blade seemed to be forged of water. "Now lay within her," Jupiter said a staff that was forked at the top like lightning in her hands all said as the four royal guardians rushed towards Chaos.

"Iie….onegai," I said yelling the first word and whispering the second as the four battled with Chaos, in a battle my mind couldn't truly comprehend as I was still in shock. First Hotaru-chan and then Sets-chan had given their life to save my own. Then Michiru and Haruka, for their family, and in a way for me, and now…. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Makoto-chan, Minako-chan, they were all fighting, willing to die for me. "Don't look koishii," Elios said drawing me into his arms moments before the screams of the four royal guardians filled my ears and I looked to see each member of my own quartet sadly handing a star seed to Elios before turning to face the being known as Chaos. "Are you so willing to lay down your lives," Chaos asked the four who shared a look a peaceful smile playing across each of their lips.

"You truly don't understand do you," Pallas said. "He is a being of hatred and Chaos, he can never truly understand love Pallas; you shouldn't be so surprised," Juno added. "It was Chibi-usa who brought us all together." Vesta said. "She gave us a purpose, she gave us a family, and most importantly a home," Ceres said passion in her voice. "We are the Sailor Quartet, guardians of the four great asteroids of the sol system, protectors of the crowned Princess Small Lady Serenity! On behalf of the moon, we shall punish you," the four said causing Chaos to actually laugh. "Fools, wasting your lives so foolishly," Chaos said raising his blade. "There is nothing foolish about love," Ceres said as the four rushed into battle the only thing keeping me from helping them, being Elios' strong vice like grasp around my middle.

The five moved across the battlefield with blinding inhuman speed, only the trails of pink, red, blue, green and black energy letting me keep track of my guardians and the evil they faced. "Onegai, Elios; I have to help them," I said tears falling from my eyes. "They are doing this for you Chibi-usa. And though it breaks my heart to see you cry, I must honor the sacrifice they are willing to make," he whispered causing me to slump in his arms, as I realized that his words rung with nothing more than the truth. "Ceres, Vesta, Juno, Pallas, onegai …. Be careful my guardians," I said not noticing the energy that was slowly starting to swirl around my Eternal Tier with a soft silver and golden hew. "Fall guardians of the asteroids," Chaos yelled out striking at my quartet who were sent flying by the attack but also protected by the energy of my tier.

"Your heart is full of hatred, it allowed Chaos to plant his seeds within you," I said my voice otherworldly as my body began to glow with a soft warm pink light as the angelic wings upon my back wrapped around my body replacing my fuku with the gown worn by all royalty of the moon kingdom. "Your heart was not always so dark Prometheus," I said my body pulsating with energy that caused Chaos to shield Prometheus' eyes. "What the Olympians did to you, that can never be forgiven, but to pass those sins upon the children of those that harmed you, was that truly the best path," I asked. "Stop, stop this. I will not listen, I will not allow your light to shine throughout the galaxy as your mothers did before you," Chaos said as the shadow like energy filled the air clashing with my own but I would not be discouraged as I slowly moved forward, Elios by my side both our hands extended towards Prometheus.

"_Be at peace, foreteller of the future_," the voice of my mother said, the light of the Ginzuishou filling the battlefield as well as my mama and papa appeared side by side his hands wrapped around her as she held the Silver Crystal above the palms of her hands its soft white light pulsating in time with my own pink crystal. "_**Serenity**_," Chaos said its voice dark crackling with energy. "_Let the past, come to rest, be at peace foreteller of the future. Myself, the other guardians, we are not the Olympians, but the legacy left behind by them,_" mama said her voice with an ethereal quality to it. "Rest, to be truly able to rest," Prometheus said extending his hand towards mine and Elios' outstretched ones. "_**No….**_" Chaos screamed out as Prometheus' touched mine and Elios' as mine and mama's light sealed the ancient evil once again.

Prometheus whose form was now ghostly simply gazed at myself and Elios and without a single word simply nodded his head to us in thanks as he vanished with the slowly rising sun. The star seeds within Elios' hands began to shine and float around us as the guardians came back to life their forms solidifying around their star seeds. "Welcome back," mama said to them tears in her and my eyes. "You did well, Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said. "We knew we could rest all of our hopes and dreams with you," Sets-chan added. "Our little princess had truly grown up," Haruka said with a wink causing me to blush as pink as my hair. "Haruka," Michiru said giving her taller companion a look that quickly led to Haruka apologizing for embarrassing me; making everyone else laugh at the wind senshi's misfortune.

"I say we all go home," Minako said. "I couldn't agree more Minako-chan," Rei said linking her arm through Minako's own. "You were amazing today Chibi-usa," Ami said. "She is her mother's child," Makoto added and once again I was blushing, but this time because of the complement and not from embarrassment. "She is the princess of the moon after all," Pallas said. "As well as the Earth Pallas," Juno added. "Hai," Vesta said with a tender smile, while Ceres remained silent but gave me a thumbs up as everyone else had already said all that could be about what had happened. "Ready," Elios said extending his hand to me. "Hai," I said taking it in my own as we side by side we walked back into Crystal Tokyo, my quartet flanking me from the rear, followed by mama and papa who were flanked by the royal court with the Haruka-tachi brought up the rear.

I knew in my heart that with the threat of Chaos now passed the outer senshi would once again have to leave to attend to their ancient duties, but not this day, this day was ours, to celebrate our victory, to help Rhea, Tethys and Metis through the loss of their brother, and be content that Chaos was sealed once again, the ancient force of darkness never again to break free from the prison myself and my mother had formed for it.

**To my dearest readers,**

**I hope you have enjoyed The Final Act of my story Pretty Guardian Sailor Neo-Moon. The next time that we meet I shall present The Special Act, which I think you will all enjoy with what I have in mind as it is… indeed very special for what I have in mind!**

**So until our next meeting; **

**I humbly remain a . . . . **

**KuRSeofTime **


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Bishoujo Gaadian Sailor Moon Neo ~**

*** Special Act ***

I sat in front of my vanity watching as Ceres braided my hair in an intricate ponytail, while Vesta was sipping up the back of my elegant white wedding dress with pink rose design around the fringe of the dress while smoothing out any of the minuscule wrinkles in the soft velvet fabric. "You look very pretty Chibi-usa," Pallas said while bouncing up and down in place, even after all of these years she had a child like excitement that was simply part of her charm. "She is Lunarian royalty Pallas, white suits them," Juno pointed out to Pallas. "True," she agreed though she was still smiling; while I shared a look with Ceres a twinkle shining mischievously in both of our eyes as we where both no doubt thinking the same thing, "some things never change." "Chibi-usa," I heard Hotaru-chan ask from outside the door after knocking on it. "It's ok, come in," I said turning around to greet her.

"Oh Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru-chan said when she saw me in my dress making me smile as she waved a hand in front of her face to keep from crying and messing up her makeup. "Oh, I almost forgot," Hotaru-chan said to me, "your father's on his way," the guardian of Saturn said. "Oh here's your bouquet Ceres said handing me the pink and white roses wrapped in red silk and tied with a dark emerald green ribbon. A knocking on the door caused me to smile. "It's ok papa, you can come in," I said as the door opened to reveal my father who had a tender smile play across his lips at the sight of me. "My little girl, all grown up," he said causing me to blush as he extended his arms that I easily stepped into. "Papa; no matter how old I am, I will always be my little girl," I said the first part out loud the latter whispered into his ear.

"Still doesn't mean I am ready for today, I don't think any father can truly say they are," he said before we drew back apart Hotaru-chan and my quartet were quite but each giving me and my papa a knowing look, as if they could each almost guess at what the two of us had had a private conversation about. "It's time," Hotaru said looking at her small square shaped watch as papa nodded his head extending his arm to me. "Shall we, my lady," he said causing me to giggle. "Why of course, kind sir," I said playing along looping my hand through the one he offered before following my quartet and Hotaru-chan through the hallways towards the throne room that had been transformed for the wedding into the _chapel _so to speak where the ceremony for me and Elios would take place.

My maids of honor in their elegant ball gowns that hugged their torsos while flaring out when meeting there hips went first. Juno in green, followed by Pallas in blue. Hotaru in purple, followed by Vesta is red; and finally Ceres in pink before the tempo and tone of the music changed into the wedding march. "Don't worry papa," I whispered feeling his grip on my arm tighten slightly. "I'm still your little girl," I said looking at him as he looked down at me. "Iie, you are not so little any more _Young Lady _Princess Serenity," papa said making me giggle at the nickname given to me by the people of Crystal Tokyo after I had finally grown, no longer being confined by the body of a child. "Let's go," I said looking towards where Elios awaited me. "Hai," papa replied as we stepped through the doorways into the transformed throne room.

We stepped underneath an archway that the Shitennou had formed with their blades raised high within the air. Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite each smiled at me as myself and papa passed by them and I nodded to each in turn; each were dressed in their armor that had been cleaned and polished to perfection. "At ease," Kunzite stated once we had passed under all four and the Shitennou holstered their blades. The guardians awaited us next, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus each with a blessing of their planet. "May the waters of life always flow freely for you," Ami-chan said. "May the flame of life always burn brightly in your life," Rei-chan had told me. "May the trees whisper words of wisdom in times of need," had been Mako-chan's blessing. "May love always guide you truly," was Minako-chan's simple but meaningful blessing.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto awaited us next each with their talismans within hand the three formed a triangle around myself and papa. "Just as the Guardian Talismans watch over and protect us, so shall we protect you." "Like the sea or love shall be never ending," "Like time, out vow always moving forward," First Haruka, then Michiru and finally Sets-chan said before stepping aside to see Hotaru-chan standing before us her Silence Glaive in hand. She had no blessing's or ritual for this ceremony as in the past she had always been the guardian who must never be awakened. Instead she simply leveled her Glaive within the palms of her hands as if, in offering it to me; but I simply shook me head closing her hands over the Glaive letting her know I believed and trusted in her being this weapon's keeper.

Hotaru-chan simply smiled and stepped out of the way, revealing to me for the first time Elios who stood awaiting me at the top of the stairs where mama and papa's thrones usually set, though they had been temporarily moved for this ceremony a tender smile playing across his lips that caused my cheeks to turn pink as papa led me up the staircase and we simply stood waiting before a shaft of moonlight pooled through a stained glass window, all in the room bowing as the ghostly figure of my Lunarian grandmother Queen Serenity materialized her image flickering and shifting with the beams of moonlight shining down from above. "Please rise," she said in an ethereal voice. "Friends, family, guardians, advisors, and citizens we are gathered here this night to join Elios, priest of Elysian, with the crowned Princess of Crystal Tokyo Lady Serenity.

Who here gives this bride away," the late queen asked. "I Neo-Queen Serenity, daughter of the crowned queen of the Moon Kingdom Selene," "And I King Endymion, son of the crowned queen of the Earth Kingdom Terra," "Do hereby give this bride away." First mama, then papa, and then the two as one spoke as the ghostly figure of my Lunarian grandmother nodded and papa placed my hand within Elios'. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here this day to join Elios, priest of Elysian; and Serenity, crowned princess of the Moon and Earth together in holy matrimony. The rings," Selene asked and Diana who had been standing to the side of the stage next to Luna and Artemis stepped forward dressed in a beautiful silver gown handing first me then Elios a ring while my Lunarian grandmother simply smiled as my lady in waiting bowed to her and went to go stand once again by her mother and father.

"Serenity, please take Elios' ring hand into your own, and repeat after me. With this ring, do I the wed," "With this ring, do I the wed," I said repeating the phrase while placing the larger ring onto his ring finger. "To love and to honor, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live." "To love and to honor, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live," I said repeating the phrase locking my eyes with Elios my cheeks staining a bright shade of pink at the amount of passion I saw within his eyes. "Elios, please take Serenity's ring hand into your own, and repeat after me. With this ring, do I the wed." "With this ring, do I the wed," he repeated placing my wedding ring onto my finger. "To love and to honor, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live." "To love and to honor, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live," Elios said linking his other hand with mine bringing our joined hands to closer together until we stood closely together.

"You may now kiss your bride," Selene said and as Elios' lips descended upon my own the noise of all the citizens, friends and family gathered simply seemed to vanish as their was nothing else but the two of us, now husband and wife. Hand and hand the two of us walked back down the isle and to where the reception would take place, which was going to be a much more personal affair as only close friends and family were invited. There were toasts made by mama, papa, Haruka (who spoke for herself, Michiru, Sets-chan and Hotaru-chan) and Minako-chan (who spoke for herself, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan). "May I have this dance," papa asked me as dancers started to go out onto the dance floor, and I shared a look with Elios who with a smile and a wink walked over to my mama. "My queen," he said extending a hand causing me and mama to share a look, both of us trying to keep from giggling as we accepted and took to the ballroom's dance floor.

"Well I guess that you are not so small anymore, ne Chibi-usa," papa whispered as the two of us glided with ease across the dance floor." "Hai, but even though I am not small, I will always be your little girl," I told papa making him smile, and me return it as the song came to an end.

**~ Watashi-tachi Ni Naritakute ~**

"It is strange. I always knew this day would come, but I guess no one is ever truly ready to see there little one get married," Usagi-sama told me as the two of us danced together. "True, but I will do everything in my power to always make sure she is happy," I said making the Usagi-sama smile. "I'm glad," she said as the final bars of the song we were dancing to came to an end. "Go over there, I am sure Mamoru will let you cut in," Usagi-sama told me and with a smile I nodded taking her advise.

**~ Nagareboshi he (Search for Your Love) ~ **

Elios' familiar voice made me smile as he had come up behind papa and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I have this next dance with my lovely wife your majesty?" "Of course; take care of her" he said placing my hand into Elios' as a love song began to play over the speaker system that Ami-chan had set up and Elios drew me into his arms as we slowly started to dance along, the words of the song making me smile as somehow it reminded me of the two of us, and all the memories that we shared, unaware of the spotlight shining on the two of us or that everyone else had stopped to watch us as there was nothing else but the two of us, and the song playing softly in the background.

_Since I first met you, you've been in my heart._

_I feel you near me when I close my eyes._

_Just like a sweet dream, your love is with me._

_I know that you were in my heart all along._

_Now in the night I know I'm not alone._

_Your love is with me,_

_My dear friend._

_And so I hold you, close to my heart,_

_And hope this feeling will never end._

_I know that love is in your heart,_

_And though I know we will never be apart,_

_I feel your love is always with me_,

_Wherever I go._

_Yes, you will always be right here in my heart._

_I know that love is in your heart,_

_And though I know we will never be apart,_

_I feel your love is always with me_,

_Wherever I go._

_Yes, you will always be right here in my heart_

**~ Love Is In My Heart ~ **

**To my dearest readers,**

**And so ends my original fan-fiction Pretty Guardian Sailor Neo-Moon. I hope you have enjoyed every twist, every turn, every up and every down that took place in this story. It is most likely that this will be my last PGSM project, but all good things must come to an end. Still it was an amazing journey from PGSM R all the way to Neo and all that lied in between, I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. **

**So until the day our paths cross once again;**

**Somewhere; some day, **

**I humbly remain a . . . . **

**KuRSeofTime **


End file.
